


The Third Cycle of Time

by Cheryl1964



Series: Cycles of Time [4]
Category: Lexx
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-13
Updated: 2013-06-17
Packaged: 2017-12-14 21:20:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 37,316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/841519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cheryl1964/pseuds/Cheryl1964
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The last major battle in the insect war before the Brunnen G leave their home and travel to the Light Universe.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

_“Yes I know. It is almost time. Echias’ children head this way from the dark void that they have hidden in. And the numbers are great, it is to our favor that they all come. You will all but destroy his creation this time, perhaps he will learn from this lesson._

_However, the Brunnen G become more and more headstrong. They care more for their own petty lives than the survival of their species. They flirt with breaking the laws that I have given them. The Warriors only continue in obedience but even among their number are more and more grown drunk on their own perceived power._

_Brunnis must pay for its arrogance. The Brunnen G will also find themselves casualties of this encounter.”_

 

 

Adana stood surrounded by the three stone monuments, in front of her the monuments dedicated to the Kais, at her back the monument dedicated to Lynna. She was finding it impossible to concentrate on the ceremony. Remembering the dream she had the night before.

The dream was almost identical to what was taking place except she was not standing among monuments, she had faced the two Kais. The old man looked at her sternly, the younger was grinning mischievously. The two spoke in unison, “Mother.”

Adana blinked, bringing herself back to the present. Nothing before her except two carved stone pillars and Denon, the General of the Warrior Guild. Who was holding a Gortha in his hand.

“The Gortha, the symbol of a warrior’s status since the days of the Warlord. A weapon forbidden to all except those who have proven themselves worthy.” He paused and lifted it up. “This weapon is not just the symbol of a warrior it is a symbol of honor, status and power.

The first woman to carry the Gortha carried the Warlord’s own personal Gortha. It came to her hand from the Warlord himself when he charged her to speak on behalf of all warriors. That woman was the Mother of Warriors, Lynna; mate to the Warlord. She was the first High Warrior Delegate.

And so it has been since that day that we are represented on the Council of Matriarchs by our High Warrior Delegate. Today we gather here to appoint the next High Warrior Delegate. Aura travels to the Dream Zone to join our Ancestors. We now announce our choice to follow her path, Adana.”

The general turned to face Adana holding the hilt of the weapon toward her. She wrapped her fingers around the hilt.

“Adana, you have been named. Do you accept the sacred duty?”

“Yes” she replied.

“Just as the Warlord charged Lynna, you are now charged. Your voice is the Warlord’s voice. The welfare of the Warrior Caste rests on your shoulders. It is your duty to argue our needs. It is your duty to comfort the injured among us. It is your duty to perform your tasks with honor. Without honor a warrior is nothing. Our honor is all we can truly own. Our Honor rests on your honor. From this moment forward, live your life with honor.” He finished.

“I will honor those who have gone before and leave a legacy of honor for those yet to come.” She replied and the general released the blade. Adana was now the High Warrior Delegate to the Warrior Caste of Brunnis, a burden she did not want to bear although she was best suited to bear it.

* * *

 

Adana was surprised at the connection she felt to her son as he once again gave a healthy kick from the safe haven of her womb. She was much more aware of this child’s presence in her womb than she was when carrying her daughter, and that was probably why the ancestors visited her from the Dream Zone at night. This night’s visit was much different.

Usually she found herself facing one of the Kais who simply spoke one word to her, “Mother”. In the seven months since the ceremony appointing her as High Warrior Delegate the two of them had regularly visited only to speak that one word. Tonight it was a different ancestor that visited, Bann the Demented made an appearance in her dream and spoke the words of an ancient prophecy to her.

_“Kai will be the hand of destruction as Kai was in the past and will be in each cycle of time.”_

Bann’s visit had finally connected the dots for her. There had been rumors that Insects were being spotted beyond the frontier, but that was nothing new. Insects had been rumored to inhabit the uncharted sections of the universe since the attempted invasion almost a thousand years ago. What was different was the fact that many outer rim worlds were arming themselves and taking the rumors seriously. A visit to the temple was in order. She needed to consult with the Sister Superior.

 ***

 

“Greetings Sister Superior, I am in need of clarification of visions and signs that I have received.” Adana said to the woman who was tending to the altar.

“Adana! There is no need for such formality between us.” Selai said as she embraced her long time friend. “You are the High Warrior Delegate and a fellow member of the Matriarch Council. Your status equals my own. Not to mention all the trouble we've managed to stir up together since we were girls.

Look at you! You seem about to pop, although you cannot be in the last quarter yet! The babe is healthy?”

“Yes, and active. It is this pregnancy that brings me to your door. I know it is a boy, yet that is impossible.

I have also been visited by the ancestors, from the Dream Zone. Both Kais and Bann the Demented have spoken to me.” Adana said.

“Then it’s time for you to meet her.” Selai stated. “Come with me.”

Adana followed as Selai led the way down a long hall to a massive door with carved symbols. “She is expecting you.” Selai said as she turned and walked back down the hall.

Adana opened the door and found herself in a cavernous chamber. As she stepped forward she noticed a large towering pedestal in front of her.

“Welcome Adana, we are honored by your presence. Please sit down so that we may talk.” Adana noticed a comfortable sofa that had not been there before. She settled herself on the sofa and waited.

“Many centuries ago, a young woman came before us, conflicted as to the path she should take. She was Aranna, destined to become mate to Kai who died preventing the Invasion 1000 years ago. She came to us seeking direction that day. You sit before us now because of her decision. It was she who gave you the gift of sight.

Your birth was an integral part of the plan for this cycle, as is the birth of your son. He has a destiny to fill.” The voice said coming closer. The voice came from an old woman who now sat down next to her.

“Can you tell me why the ancestors speak to me? It is what has brought me here.” Adana questioned.

“It is not the ancestors that speak to you Adana, it is your child. It is KAI that speaks to you. You must understand the destiny that lies before you. That destiny is his destiny.

You also have your own destiny Adana, but for now he is your destiny. You must teach him. Teach him obedience to the law of she who made humanity. That law outweighs human law.” The woman said.

“What do you mean I have a destiny?” Adana asked.

“Your destiny will be revealed to you in the fullness of time. For now you must prepare him to fill his destiny. Let that be your focus.” The woman replied. “He is the one that will allow humanity to live on into the next cycle; he is what The Warlord is, returned to us.”

“I don’t understand...” Adana started.

“Your understanding is not necessary only your obedience in this. Teach him well Adana.”

 ***

The warrior delegates were concerned. The rumors of insect activity beyond the frontier were cause for concern.

“What if they are massing for another attack? There is no Kai to destroy the Insects’ creation this time. We must depend on ourselves, prepare and train for the worst.” Jana was only voicing what everyone was thinking. “You must convince the council to make preparations!”

“I know that preparations must be made,” Adana replied. “Getting that knowledge to register with the council is another matter. They are more concerned with treaties and trade agreements. But that can be turned to our favor. Every new trade agreement is a potential ally when the insects attack. We will need all the allies we can get.”

“When? Have you seen this Adana?” General Denon asked. It was well known that Denon had pushed hard for Adana to represent the Guild due to her gift of Sight.

“I have not seen clearly but the feeling is with me and it is strong that we will face them, not just us but our neighbors also. I fear the goal is not just to conquer Brunnis, but all worlds where human lives flourish.

This is why I do not push the council. They work out their trade agreements and that gives us an opening to woo these allies to our cause. Right now all we have are rumors, but it is the time for us to prepare. General, the training program at the guild school should be adjusted. We need to build our defenses.

Several lesser members of the Smith’s guild are turning their attention to building more weapons. Let’s hope that we are able to stockpile what we need now, before it is needed.”

“So you will not bring our concerns to the Council?” Jana asked.

“Yes Jana I will, when the time is right. That time has yet to come. For now we must put our own guild in order. We must grow in strength and knowledge. We must teach our sons the true meaning of being a warrior, we must once again become ‘the children of the Brunn’. We must revive the spirit of the Brunn’jii.” Adana answered wincing as she felt yet another pain cramp her abdomen.

“Come General, let’s get started on adjusting the school’s curriculum.” Jana said noticing Adana’s distress. As the mother of four herself, she recognized the signs of impending labor.

At the door she stopped “I have one more thing to discuss with the High Delegate. I will meet you at the school.” Jana shooed the man out the door and turned to Adana.

“Thank you. I’m not sure how much longer this one will wait.” Adana said with gratitude.

Jana hurried over to the communication system and sent a message to the Midwives Guild that assistance was needed. “Come Adana, is your birthing chamber prepared? A midwife will be here soon.”

“Yes all is in readiness.” Adana said as Jana helped her to stand. “I felt the first signs early this morn and made sure all was prepared for his arrival. Kai is eager to make his way into the world.”


	2. Chapter 2

Kai quickly became Adana’s shadow. He could always be found at her side. Even during council meetings Kai would be snuggled in his mother’s lap watching the proceedings. He was the first male to attend closed council meetings since the days of The Warlord, before the council became all female. While everyone remained quiet about it when he was a baby, the boy was three years old, weaned and many thought it was time he learned to stay home with his father during council meetings.

“Adana, Kai is no longer a baby.” High Civic Delegate Araine was complaining. “He’s more than old enough to leave your side for a few hours.”

“Araine, Adana follows the instructions she received in the Inner Sanctum. His presence here is the will of the Time Prophet herself. Besides there is no law barring males from attending council meetings.” Selai said. “Kai is well mannered and quiet. He does not disrupt our proceedings.”

“Kai should not be here. It is against tradition.” Mara, High Merchant Delegate added.

“What tradition Mara?” Adana asked. “Perhaps if more males were privy to what goes on in council meetings they would actually understand how to deal with our allies instead of offending them half of the time. How many trade agreements have we had to fight to save because of merchants not following the terms of agreement we have made with an ally?”

“Adana has a point. We sit here behind closed doors and make treaties. Then we send men off to honor treaties that they know nothing about. Let Kai continue to come with his mother. Perhaps that will give us one Brunnen G male that understands diplomacy.” Kira, High Healer Delegate added.

“I also say Kai is welcome to stay unless he becomes a problem.” Added Idira High Agricultural Delegate, and head of the Council. “Now shall we get down to business? I believe that Pordyah was on the agenda for today? The Council of Judges has agreed to the terms we set forth. We must simply ratify the Treaty.”

 *****

Zinn sent the message to Adana’s office letting her know he would meet her at the gathering. He absolutely hated these social functions but he was high enough up in the Warrior Caste to fall into that group that was required to attend them. Even if his mate was not the High Warrior Delegate he would have to attend as the Commandant of Dragons highest ranking of the Dragon Fighters. This function was nothing more than a useless waste of time, honoring some fool who had gotten an appointment simply because of connections. Gone were the days when warriors earned appointments through service. Zinn leaned back in his chair and looked out the window of his office.

Most would have hated the view, he loved it. The tops of the monuments in the guild school gardens were easily visible. They reminded him of what it meant to be a warrior. Sacrifice and service were the foundation of honor. At least the concepts were once again being taught at the guild school. Zinn could only hope that those ideas took root in the minds of the cadets.

He eyeballed the stack of files on his desk, the records from the failed insect invasion 1000 years ago. The first file he opened was scientific analysis of debris from the destroyed Comet. Using eyewitness reports and extrapolating dimensions from the debris, the scientists had estimated the comet’s size to be double the size of Brunnis’ moon. He then opened another file, the reports from Base Alpha of the object spotted just a couple of weeks ago. The daily reports indicated that while it was not traveling very fast, it was approaching the frontier. It was still too far away to do any surveys or investigations but at the current speed it would be in range of several of rim worlds within the next ten to twenty years.

He picked up the file containing Dumi’s report of the initial attack and the battle against the invaders. The battle had lasted a mere 15 hours. Kai the Younger had pretty much destroyed the comet when his fighter self destructed. Hundreds of insects escaped before the explosion according to Dumi and another pilot named Bosh. Hundreds of others had survived the initial explosion but were injured. Third Unit Leader Denon also died in the resulting explosion. Reinforcements from Brunnis arrived in time to destroy those insects that remained.

Dumi had hailed Kai as a hero, had insisted that Kai’s sacrifice was the key to Brunnis’ victory. This caused no little shock because of the bitter history between Kai and Dumi. It was only revealed after the death of Kai’s mother Nira, that Dumi was in fact Kai’s uncle by blood.

Jute’s report was more in depth. The reinforcements had taken longer in arriving. Jute had rerouted his reinforcements to Kai’s position once he realized that was the main threat. By the time the reinforcements had arrived there was not much left, just a handful of young nymphs that were quickly dispatched. The aftermath of the invasion however showed a side of the Brunnen G that was unbelievably violent. Mobs overran preserves slaughtering all the insects that they could find. It was as if a bloodlust had taken them over. When the madness had run its course, there were no females left. The insects died out. With no insects to fight the people began turning their hatred on other species. The few remaining Gorts had also been hunted to extinction before the Warrior Caste was able to restore order.

Now 1000 years later, no one had any experience in actually fighting insects. Zinn and a few others were now combing through the histories to find all the information they could on insects. Records going back as far as the Warlord’s time were being studied. Archeologists were combing the surface of Brunnis for ruins, anything that could add to the information that was available. Adana was convinced that their son, Kai was the key to the survival of the Brunnen G. Zinn alternately prayed she was wrong for the sake of their son and then prayed that her sight was correct for all of their sakes.

 *****

“Adana, you are not enjoying yourself.” Zinn scolded. “The kids are fine. Irina will take very good care of Kai until we get home. She dotes on him almost as much as you do.”

“I know Irina will take care of him, that’s not the problem. I’m just not in the mood for a party tonight. “ She replied.

“Rough day huh? Well we can always sneak out early. We’ve put in our appearance but we can use the kids as an excuse. It’s up to you.” Zinn replied.

“No we’d better stick it out. I’d much rather get this over with now. Get all the back patting and congratulations over with. Tomorrow I can go back to ignoring him.” Adana said with disgust watching the newly appointed Sky Marshall hobnobbing with the crowd.

“He’s the Sky Marshall dear, you can’t ignore him.” Zinn said.

“Actually I can, as High Warrior Delegate I can not only ignore him I can reassign him to another location if I wanted to. After all the Dragon Fighters Headquarters is here in Old Duha’naur. Perhaps the Aerial Assault headquarters should be located in New Duha’naur.”

“Careful Adana, they will be accusing you of showing favoritism to the Commandant of Dragons.” He laughed.

“That would be a statement of fact, not an accusation. After all he is my mate.” She said with a smile.

“Adana, Zinn” Denon greeted them. “Are you as happy about this appointment as I am? I still don’t understand why you went along with this. As High Warrior Delegate, you could have vetoed the appointment Adana.”

“I know, but that would have caused friction that we don’t need at this point. We must at least give the appearance of a united front. Until we can show proof a threat, we cannot afford to make waves. Let the inept ones have their moment. When we can show that they are not qualified to lead we can remove them with just cause.” She stated.

“And when they prove themselves not up to the responsibility of the position?” Denon questioned.

“We will groom their successors now, men dedicated to serving the welfare of Brunnis instead of their own agendas. I will have hand picked replacements waiting in the wings.” She replied.

“You are a devious woman Adana.”

“No I just know how to play the game.”

* * *

“No Kai, you must learn to keep your guard up. Until you have an opening to attack you must defend. Now get up and try it again.” Adana told her eight year old son. “This time keep your hands up and block the blow.”

Kai got up and took up a basic stance once again. Adana had insisted he learn Aka’tai. He had quickly surpassed the others in his class. Adana took up teaching him. She wanted him to progress at his own pace. This time when she moved in to strike he successfully blocked the blow and grabbed her arm for a toss. She gave him credit for the effort even if he was unsuccessful in throwing her.

“Very good. Had you been bigger you would have thrown me using my own momentum. That’s enough Aka’tai for today. Let’s go get cleaned up then we will study the ancient scrolls Selai loaned to us.” She said affectionately tugging a lock of his raven hair.

“Mother, why do I have to study that stuff? It’s really old, like from the Warlord’s time. People don’t live like that anymore.” He complained. “Can’t I go to the square instead? Everyone else is there playing Surach.”

She led him over to a bench and sat. “Kai, you are going to be a great man someday, a man that the Brunnen G will look up to and admire. Not those boys playing Surach, you. I know that you sometimes want to do other things but we can’t always do what we want. Sometimes we must do what we must.”

“I never get to do what I want.” He pouted.

“At the last Council meeting, Mara introduced a treaty with the Dagosians. One of the concessions was allowing them to station their own security forces at the local embassy. The Dagosian Security Forces don’t think too highly of Warriors yet I did not complain. Do you understand why I didn’t fight it?”

He shook his head no.

“I didn’t fight it because it would have threatened the treaty. One day we will need the Dagosians as allies. If I had fought over that point now, it would cost us an ally in the future when we need them. So I can’t really do what I want either, I have to honor my position.”

“I still don’t see why I can’t play Surach.” Kai complained.

“I tell you what. How about after we study, I take you to the Memorial Park at the Guild school? We can even bring our poles and see if we can catch something at the pond.” She offered.

“We can go fishing?” He said hopefully.

“Yes, we can go fishing.” She said giving him hug.

 ***** 

_“Know your enemy. Study his habits. Look for the weakness he will eventually expose and then exploit that weakness to your advantage. But do not think that having a weakness makes an enemy weak. Sometimes a weakness can be turned to the greatest strength, just as the greatest advantage can become your greatest weakness._

_The main weakness of insects is the hive mentality. It separates us from them and gives us the advantage of independent thought. But our advantage is also our weakness. The hive mentality is their strength. The insects are all united in action. They have a single common objective. They do not have a choice in their objective, each insect’s goal is the same as every other insect._

_We must choose our goals. We must come together and plan our goal so that we each know what it is. It takes but a split second for the insects to change their goal and all know of it. Always keep this in mind. Their goal can change in an instant and you will not know it. They need no signals, simply the connection to their hive mind.”_

Kai yawned. This stuff was just plain boring and unnecessary there were no insects on Brunnis and hadn’t been for almost 1000 years. Why his mother thought this was so important he couldn’t fathom. Kai decided that he had enough boredom for one night. He doused the light and snuggled down into his bed.

*****

“So Kai, you think words of wisdom are boring and unnecessary? Too bad, you are a warrior born and you have a duty. That duty will be filled whether you like it or not, you don’t have a choice in the matter.”

Kai looked around to find himself standing in a large empty space. The young woman standing in front of him had flame red hair and a stern expression.

“You have no idea of all you have been given, you whine about what you cannot have when you have been given eternity. You complain about the wisdom of your elders when you will walk in their footsteps, just as your descendents will one day walk in yours. Your mother knows, she has always known. She teaches you as the Time Prophet has decreed you be taught. Think about that.”

The young woman turned away from him.

“Who are you?” Kai asked. “Why do you think to scold me?”

“You know who I am Kai, and I scold you because a scolding is needed. Be thankful the scolding comes from me and not him. I can at least feel some compassion for you, he will not.

It is important Kai, that you realize how important YOU are. You will not understand in this lifetime, but in time you will understand. Take your lessons seriously and learn all that you can.”

***

 

Kai sat up in his bed and reached over to turn on the lamp. He picked up the scroll he had been reading and started over from the beginning. He realized that The Warlord never went into battle without running at least three different battle plans, simultaneously. He also always had at least three contingency plans because the insects could immediately change their plan of battle at a moment’s notice without warning. The only way to effectively battle them was to keep them off balance or to cull them from the rest. A single insect was at a disadvantage, especially if faced with more than one warrior. They needed a group to be effective.

 _“Or a human host, they can pass their essence on to other insects or to us. They can infect us, control us, bend us to their will.”_ A man’s voice whispered through his mind. _“It is only a matter of time before they discover this, when they do they will have the means to destroy us through deception. We will destroy ourselves on their behalf.”_

Kai got out of bed and went to his desk. He picked up another scroll and began to read.

 *****

“Mother, I want to apply to the guild school.” Kai told Adana the next morning at breakfast.

“In four years you can apply, they don’t accept anyone under the age of 12.” Adana replied.

“No, now. You are the High Warrior Delegate, Father is the Commandant of Dragons You can get them to let me apply.”

“Kai you’re are asking us to use our positions to get you into the school. That would be wrong.” Zinn said.

“No I’m not asking you to get me into the school, I’m asking you to get me into the applicant pool. I will do the work of getting through the entrance exams.” Kai said.

“Kai, it’s not an easy process. The testing is physically and mentally demanding. That’s why they don’t accept applicants under 12.” Zinn explained.

“If you won’t help me, I’ll do it myself.” Kai said determined.

Adana and Zinn exchanged a look. “I’ll talk to Denon today.” Zinn said.


	3. Chapter 3

“Selai, I need to talk to you. It’s about Kai.” Adana fell in step beside her friend.

“He is well?” Selai asked.

“He is but I feel lately that he is not my son, that he is someone else. This morning he practically demanded that Zinn and I help him apply to the Guild school.”

“Adana, I cannot counsel you on this. Kai is hidden from me. Kai is hidden from us all. The Time Prophet tells us that we are not meant to see into him, that we cannot comprehend what we would see. He must walk a path that will be revealed only to him. Maybe this is what you are feeling.” Selai replied.

“Perhaps the Time Prophet can advise me then.” Adana suggested.

“Perhaps, were she willing. She will not see you again. She says that all you must know is that Kai is the hand of destruction as he was in the past and will be in each cycle of time.”

“That’s not much help Selai.” Adana said, frustrated.

“I know my friend, but it is the only help that I can give you where he is concerned. I will however see what else I can find in the library. Perhaps Poet will be sane enough to be of some help today.” Selai said as they paused at the entrance.

“How is Poet? Is he doing any better?” Adana asked. “Does anyone know what he saw, or which file he called up?”

“No he’s still babbling about the big bug and how the planet is going to explode. And stars and suns falling in love. He knew the Burst of Life wing is strictly forbidden to all but the highest levels of seers. He’s only the latest victim who sought to discover its secrets. Lucky for him he did not go in the volunteer entrance.”

“It’s hard to believe we still continue such a barbaric practice.” Adana said with a shudder.

“For those who volunteer, it is immortality. Their knowledge and memories preserved forever. I’m sorting through a catalogue of memories 800 years old. Trying to find something about the invasion. It’s strange to look through them and see places so familiar and yet alien.

You have been trained Adana. Perhaps you should hunt through the catalogue. You might find something that will help you with Kai.”

“You know I hate the catalogues, feeling their pain. They are all so full of pain.”

“Still, they may hold the answers you seek.” Selai said.

 ***** 

Adana was surprised to find herself entering the reading chamber later that afternoon. She avoided the Burst of Life files at all costs. They were all tainted with the pain of the volunteers’ deaths. Settling herself into the chair she placed her hand on the holographic pad and picked a file at random. She closed her eyes and opened herself to the memories surprised that there was no pain. Every memory started with pain and death. Death was definitely here more than was normal but no pain. She let herself be swept away by the memory.

 _He was a small boy. In his hands he held a red balloon. He could feel the warmth of the sun on his face. It was his fifth birthday and for the first time his parents had brought him aboveground._ Adana let the memories carry her forward.

_Older now, a fully grown man, a warrior even if it was nothing more than a useless title. He thought about the tattoo on his cheek. The story of his people’s escape from a dying Brunnis and their arrival here, on this new Brunnis, Brunnis 2. He thought of his heritage, of the proud warriors he was descended from, his bloodline could be traced all the way back to the Warlord and the First Dead. The words of the Time Prophet were still fresh in his mind, the Brunnen G would destroy the Divine Order. But how, when everyone was simply lining up to die, even his own mother called for sweet death to embrace her like a dark lover._

_He was already dead. Tried, convicted and sentenced to death for treason. He had five maybe six years before he would catch it, Nerve Fever. All he had to look forward to was a slow agonizing death as the disease claimed him. He would not even live long enough to serve the 10 year confinement of his sentence. He would die in a damp dark cell in the lower levels. That was not how he was going to die. His last moments would not be spent wallowing in his own filth; screaming in agony, mindless from pain._

_His death was guaranteed but he would choose the manner of his death. He would honor his ancestors and die fighting._

_He looked at the small sad group of ancient dragon fighters gathered around his own. It was pitiful tribute to the proud warriors who had led humanity during the Insect War. Only a handful of Newborns, among them his own mate, were willing to die like warriors. Ahead of them loomed the Foreshadow. He offered a quick prayer to his ancestors already in the Dream Zone and began to sing:_

_“Yo way yo,_

_Home va ray_

_Yo way rah_

_Jerhume Brunnen G”_

The memories took her forward again. Instantly aware, he asked the question he always asked:

_“Who would you like me to kill?”_

_His only thought was to follow the orders of His Divine Shadow. His only memories were of service to His Shadow. The order was given, to protect the Divine Predecessors and kill the heretics. He had killed most of the heretics, all that remained were the man and woman before him. It was the cries of distress from the Predecessors that had stayed his hand. His primary order to protect the Predecessors had overridden the secondary order to kill the heretics._

Adana shared his memory of killing the cluster lizard. _One of the predecessors had been damaged, the brain laying on the floor the support apparatus laying next to it. Perhaps the Predecessor could still be saved if connected back to the support mechanism quickly enough._

 _He knelt and picked up a bit of brain tissue and heard the song. He knew that song, it was there just beyond reach. The Divine Predecessor taunting him at his lack of memory._ Adana felt the realization come to him. He held between his fingers a bit of the brain of the one who had killed him.

_He remembered his death. He could see the flash of the blade, felt this monster pulling every memory and thought from his head as he lay dying. The brain was in his hand now. He dug his fingers into the mass, somewhere deep inside of him hoping this Predecessor could feel pain. Memories began to flood into his mind, all that was stolen from him and others._

Adana lurched up from the seat breaking the connection. “No, by the Prophet no. It can’t be Kai.”

“Yes Adana, it is Kai but not your son, he is of your daughter’s line. He is Kai in the next cycle of time. We told you that you have a destiny. Just as your own son is coming to realize his destiny, you now learn your own.”

The time prophet guided Adana back to the chair and placed her hand on the pad. “Sit, he has more to show you. What he shows you may be painful for you, he is a child of your bloodline. His pain is necessary, but be comforted by the knowledge that he is shielded from the worst of it. Remember well what you see here, you must record this knowledge for those yet to come.

You must pave the way for him to finish his task. You must write the prophecy of his life, death and undeath. He is the last of us that can be truly called Brunnen G. He will pass the torch to the next bloodline.”

 

* * *

 

“So the Cartoians wasted no time in letting us know that the object seemed to correct its course. It is heading toward Brunnis and much faster than we thought. The Cartoians have very good long range scanning equipment, they have sent us these images.” Brak activated the view screen and the conference room was filled with gasps of disbelief.

“Are they sure these images are correct?” Zinn asked.

“They took four different sets, Commandant. Impossible as it seems a blue dwarf star has set its sights on Brunnis.”

“I will talk to Adana. This is no longer a warrior concern, it will have to go before the council. The scientists must handle this issue. However it is still very suspicious that this is occurring when we have reports of increased insect activity along the frontier. We will need to watch that situation closely.” Zinn said.

Jana spoke up. “Sister Superior Selai has been sorting through the files in the Burst of Life hoping to find information from the time of the Invasion. So far she has come up empty, only a few vague childhood memories, or stories heard from parents or grandparents. It seems the only true information to be found is in our own archives.”

“Kai is the key.” A visibly shaken Adana interjected from the doorway. “We must be guided by the prophecy. Whatever he is meant to do in this cycle is how the insects will be stopped.”

“What do you mean stopped, we must defeat them!” Denon said as he stood giving his seat to Adana.

“I mean stopped, we cannot defeat them, only gain several centuries of peace before it starts all over again. They will be back for their revenge against the Brunnen G.” She said in a pain filled voice.

*****

“Are you going to tell me what has you so upset? You’ve been pacing the floor for the past hour and you were shaking like a leaf when you burst in on the meeting.” Zinn guided Adana to a chair. “Is it about Kai?”

She nodded “In a way, yes. You have seen Poet right?”

  
“The crazy boy who hangs around the library? What does he have to do with this? Did he upset you?”

“No I didn’t see him today, but I know he is not crazy. He saw the file, in the Burst of Life. The same one I saw today. He must have.”

“Burst of Life? Adana you never visit that section. Selai is searching the files, there was no need for you to do so.”

“I was looking for some insight into why Kai is changing. I called up a random file, it was not like the others. There was no death involved in the creation of the file.”

“That’s impossible Adana, the volunteer has to die. There is no way anyone could survive the process.” Zinn said, confused.

“I didn’t say the volunteer survived, I said there was no death involved in the creation of the file. The volunteer was already dead when the file was created.”

“How is that possible? The memory is recorded at the point of death. It has been tried with the dead and the files come up blank. What you are telling me is impossible.”

“The impossibilities continue Zinn. The dead man this file was created from was Brunnen G.”

“So far this is the only thing you have told me that makes sense.”

“His hands are stained with human blood. He had taken countless lives.”

“We cannot kill our own kind, Adana. You know that. It’s why the Dagosians look down on us and consider us weak.”

“And yet this man, this Brunnen G had killed. But that is not the worst of it Zinn, his name was Kai.”

“Our son is not a murderer!”

“Not our son, but a child of Irina’s bloodline.”

A quiet knock on the door to Zinn’s office interrupted them. Selai entered the room looking pale.

“I can’t find it Adana. There’s no record of a Kai being on file.”

“I know. I looked for it afterwards. It doesn’t exist. But that is what Poet saw. Brunnis itself is doomed. We will stop the insects and then have to abandon our home to go to this other universe where the insects will destroy us as a people. Only a handful of our descendents will remain, scattered throughout different worlds. We will be reduced to nothing, ghosts and shadows. This Kai is the last of us who is of pure blood, the very last member of our race to die.”

“You say he is of Irina’s bloodline, Bann the Demented said that the line of Kai would last until the end of time. It is the sacred bloodline and you have seen its end, you have seen the end of time.” Selai said with alarm.

“It is not the end of time Selai, time continues. Somehow the line of Kai continues here, in this universe, but no longer truly Brunnen G, the blood diluted by the blood of other races.

It is why the file was shown to me. This Kai will return here to this universe. It signals the beginning of the next rise of the insects. I must prepare the way for his return through prophecy. That is my destiny.”

* * *

 

_Kai was dreaming again. This time it was the man in black._

_“Who are you?” Kai asked._

_“You keep asking that question when you already know the answer. You will have your answer to it when the time comes._

_“Then tell me who she is.”_

_“Once again, you already know.”_

_“Why do the two of you keep coming to me? Are you from the Dream Zone?”_

_“No.”_

_“I don’t understand what you want from me.”_

_“I want nothing, she wants nothing. There is nothing that we want from you. This is about what is required. You must discover that on your own. We can only motivate you to do so.”_

_“Why?”_

_“Because it is what we are required to do.”_

_“You aren’t much help.”_

_“Motivation is help and it is what is required of us. Discovery is required of you. We cannot tell you what you must learn on your own. Kai will tell you all you need to know but you must open yourself to his words. You have done this before, you must continue to do so. All you need to know is available to you.”_

Kai blinked as he became aware of his surroundings. He had fallen asleep while reading. He got up from the chair and placed the scroll on the desk. He pulled on his shoes and left the house. Although his father had spoken to Denon the answer was no. Nothing more than Kai had expected. It was time to take matters into his own hands he thought.

He walked onto the campus like he had every right to be there. No one tried to stop him. Entering the administration building, he quickly located the room where the written tests were being given. Easing into the room he slid into an empty seat, picked up the stylus and began to write.

 *****

 

_**“It is done, The line of Dava has been established on Pordyah. Marrin is born, her son Nix will sit on the Council of Judges. The lines have been drawn sisters.”** _

_**“I have revealed to Adana KAI’s Burst of Life, the Prophecy concerning the 4th cycle is completed. The message has been left for Stanley Tweedle.”** _

_**“KAI speaks in dreams to the chosen one, he is coming to accept his destiny. The hand of destruction must be revealed to the temple now.”** _

_**“And what of the boy Poet?”** _

_**“He must not leave the soil of Brunnis, things must be revealed at their proper time. He has seen what he should not have seen. He must volunteer for the Burst of Life.”** _

_**The group of women known as the Time Prophet nodded their agreement.** _


	4. Chapter 4

Adana read the memo again. She reached to activate the comm link establishing a connection with Zinn’s aide.

“Get the Commandant on the line now!” she said impatiently.

A few seconds later Zinn answered. “Adana, what is wrong? Poor Brak is convinced you are mad at him.”

“Brak is not the focus of my anger. However your son is another matter. I just found a notification from the guild school. Kai was expected today for his physical testing.”

“What?! What do you mean physical testing? I spoke to Denon the answer was no. I told Kai that the school would not make an exception for him. How did he manage to get called up for a physical? You have to pass the written exam first and it is only given at the school under controlled conditions.” Zinn asked.

“He took the written exam and got an excellent score, however he lied about his age.”

“I’ll contact Denon and get this straightened out. I’m heading over to the school now.”

“I’m also heading over there. I’m going to ground him until he’s 100!”

Adana had calmed down by the time she reached the school and met Zinn.

“Zinn, we need to decide how to handle this. It occurs to me that we cannot just embarrass him.” She said.

“He has embarrassed his parents Adana. He must pay the price for that.” Zinn said.

“I agree that he must pay a price, but not for applying. It is the lie that needs to be addressed.”

“We will be addressing it right now.” Zinn nodded toward Kai walking towards them.

“Wait, Zinn.” Adana said noticing the slump of Kai’s shoulders and the dejected way he shuffled toward them.

“They said I’m too puny. They wouldn't even let me take the physical.” Kai said looking up at his mother with watery eyes.

“Puny? Who called you puny? I’ll have him busted down to recruit!” Zinn roared.

“Zinn.” Adana cautioned quietly. “Kai, we told you that you were too young. You disobeyed us and lied to the tester. Your actions have consequences. You earned what came your way today.”

“Let’s get you home, son.” Zinn said. “You are not puny, you are young. You have to let your body catch up.”

 ***** 

“Zinn he’s heartbroken. I did not realize how important this was to him. He did not take the teasing well. It was the other boys who called him puny after the tester told him he could not take the physical. We may not be able to kill each other but we have no such morals when it comes to killing aspirations. We are capable of great cruelty in that way.”

“He will recover Adana. He’s a bit small but he’ll soon grow into his determination.” Zinn said as he snuggled against his mate and drifted off to sleep.

 ***** 

_“You are not a failure. A failure is those who do not make the attempt.” The red haired woman told him._

_“They called me puny.” Kai complained._

_“Did it cause you physical harm? Those are just words, words only hurt when you let them. Did you stop to think that maybe they threw hurtful words at you because you had hurt them first?”She asked._

_“I did nothing to them.”_

_“But you did, you had the third highest score on the written test. You made them feel bad that an 8 year old looked smarter than they did. And they retaliated by attacking your size, they could not call you stupid so they settled for puny._

_Retaliation is a part of human nature. It’s in our make up to hurt those who hurt us, never forget that. It is a base animal reaction. Our intellect is what separates us from the lower animals and makes us human. We can reason.”_

_“So am I supposed to be less than I am capable of being to spare the feelings of others?”_

_“No always be the best that you can be, just remember that others may react like animals-just like the boys today. When they do it’s up to you to react like a human, let your intellect guide you, not your emotions.”_

 

 

Adana was prepared to deal with a depressed Kai at breakfast so she was surprised to see him acting normal. “Are you alright Kai?”

“Yes mother I am fine.” He replied between a mouthful of food.

“I see your appetite has returned.” Zinn said as he joined them. “Irina will be home tonight. I think she said something about spending some time with her brother.”

“I’m fine father, you don’t need to cheer me up. They were just trying to make themselves feel better. I did better on the written test than all of them except for two. I’ll just keep trying.”

“Kai, how about you wait a couple of years. Until then I have an idea. You are going with your mother to the Council meetings and also meeting with your tutors so it does not leave much time but how would you like to be my personal research assistant? I see how interested you have been in the scrolls that Selai loaned to you.

I’m digging through files from the Invasion, how would you like to help me with that? It will also be an opportunity for you to do a little hands on learning before you are accepted at the school.”

“I think that is a wonderful idea.” Adana encouraged.

“When can I start?” Kai asked.

“How about today?” Zinn suggested. “I was just about to dig out the research records from the testing period before the Invasion, Young Kai was the test pilot for the Dragon Fighter Program you know.”

“He tested the Dragon Fighters?” Kai asked. “Wow, he was very brave.”

“Yes he was. You can go through his personal notes.” Zinn said with a smile.

“I’ll go get my shoes.” Kai started out of the kitchen and then stopped. “I can’t, Mother has a council meeting today.”

“Go get your shoes, I think you can afford to miss one meeting.” Adana said shooing him out of the kitchen. “Personal Research Assistant to the Commandant of Dragons huh? Our son is moving up in the world.” Adana said giving her mate a kiss.

* * *

 

Adana landed with a loud “Oof.” Momentarily distracted by Zinn’s comment about another Aka’tai lesson, she now found herself on her back staring up at the sky. Or rather the concerned face of her 11 year old son.

“Mother are you hurt?” Kai asked.

“I’m fine.” She said sitting up. “That is the first time you have thrown me. I’m proud of you.”

“I should not have thrown you.” He said still worried.

“Kai, by throwing me you show me that you respect me as an opponent. You also demonstrate that your skills have grown. Never hold back when we spar, because I do not.”

Zinn held out his hand and helped her up. “Well I have news for you. Kai, being that you have been working as an aide at the Caste Headquarters, the school has issued a special waiver for you to test for admission a year early. You must take the written exam again and you must pass the physical and emotional testing.”

“Really? Thank you.” Kai said excitedly.

“Don’t get happy yet, there is a condition. You have to improve your score on the written test. If you can score higher this time you will start with the next class, if not you will have to retest next year.”

“I can improve it.” Kai assured his father.

“We had best go get cleaned up, we don’t want to be late for the council meeting.” Adana said.

 ***** 

“We have run several models and the end result is the same. If the blue dwarf enters our sun’s orbit, it will destabilize it resulting in a supernova. All life on Brunnis will be destroyed. However the stabilizer system we have developed will intercept the dwarf star and force it into a synchronized orbit. We will in effect have two suns.” The scientist finished his report.

“So we can stop this supernova for how long?” The High Healer Delegate asked.

“Indefinitely.” The scientist answered.

“It is quite a sum you are asking this council to raise.” The High Merchant Delegate pointed out.

“If I may be so bold as to speak the same words once spoken in these chambers ‘We cannot take it with us to the Dream Zone, which is where we will ALL end up.’ The council must choose which is of greater importance, money or survival.”

“Thank you for your report.” The Head of Council said. “We will deliberate on your solution.”

“Adana, you wished to bring forth a report?”

“Yes, the reports of insect activity have increased. And we have all lost contact with Teso. We must assume a worst case scenario.”

“Teso is isolated. We could have lost contact with them for any numbers of reasons. This is not the first time that we have lost contact with them Adana. I see no reason to panic. We have enough reason to panic right here with this approaching Dwarf star.” The High Merchant Delegate said.

“We have lost contact with them before, but never when insects were so close to the frontier. We must consider the possibility that the insects may be involved.” Selai said.

“Selai, we all know that Adana has grown increasingly vocal about the insects, but we are talking about the frontier. That is far away from us and they are not an immediate threat.” Mara responded.

“Perhaps not to us yet, but they are a threat to several of our allies.” Adana countered.

“Allies which we have trade agreements with. We have no military treaties with any of our outlying allies. If they request aid that is another matter, for now we should treat them as trade allies only.”

“Brunnis needs to take care of our own problems.” The Head of the Council announced before adjourning the meeting.

“Mother, next time you will convince them.” Kai said as the last of the delegates filed out of the chamber.

“No Kai I will not. They will not consider the possibility of a threat to Brunnis, we are too far into the interior and all of our military treaties are with worlds as deep in the interior as we are. By the time they see the threat it may be too late. They don’t understand that our treaties need to cover both defense and trade.”

 ***** 

“Your Presence humbles this warrior.” The Headmaster bowed to Adana.

“Please I am here as a mother, not as your representative, just as my mate is here as a father, not the Commandant of Dragons. In this instance we are simply parents.” Adana assured the headmaster.

“Of course, please be seated.” The headmaster sat at his desk and opened a file. “Kai’s performance on the testing was excellent; he increased a full point on the written exam, he is within acceptable range for height and weight. There were however notations from the tester on his emotional evaluation.

“What notations?” Adana asked alarmed.

“Nothing inherently bad I assure you. He has a very high level of determination and confidence. The tester said that if not for the fact that he takes into consideration others he could be called arrogant. He also has a slight problem with authority, he questions before obeying. He obeys quickly and completely, but only after he has determined for himself that obedience is warranted.”

“He will be a bit of a handful, but I think he is the type of student we are looking for. Too many warriors over the past years have been ‘indoctrinated’ for lack of a better word. They don’t question and they don’t think. They simply want the grades, they are not learning. And as a result we have been graduating fodder, warriors whose strong suit is following orders that will get them killed.”

“So you see Kai’s ‘notations’ as a good thing?” Zinn asked.

“I think that Kai will take his lessons to heart. We need warriors that can think, not just follow orders. And in light of the current situation we need them as quickly as possible. But having Kai here will serve another purpose. Sad to say that the boys here can be just as cliquish and blinded by ‘status’ as any other Brunnen G. Kai comes to us with a built in status. With the system of kowtowing and sucking up that has infected the warrior caste, it’s guaranteed that he will draw others to him. They will be falling over themselves to befriend the only son of the High Warrior Delegate and the Commandant of Dragons, hopefully he will rub off on them.”

“He will be happy to hear of his acceptance.” Adana said.

“I and a few others hope that his influence will be able to undo decades of damage. If he is half the force to be reckoned with as his mother, and I have the feeling that he is, our hopes will be filled beyond our wildest dreams.


	5. Chapter 5

Open Council meetings drew large crowds and tonight was no exception. It allowed the different castes to bring their requests directly to the council. Adana waited patiently for the warriors’ turn.

“The High Warrior Delegate has advised us that the Warriors wish to be heard tonight.” The head of Council turned the floor over to Adana.

“I have been notified the Guild School wishes to petition us.” Adana stated.

The Headmaster stood. “The petition comes from the students, I believe that they should speak for themselves. They have appointed a spokesman.” The headmaster signaled to someone in the back of the room.

Kai walked up to the Council table and bowed. “This Warrior-cadet is humbled in your presence.” Kai formally greeted his mother before turning to the rest of the council. “I offer respect to those I will one day serve.”

“You have a request to make of us Kai?” the Head of Council asked.

“We know that the Council has much to consider but we request that the Council fund the building of a new Freshman Dormitory. Due to lack of insulation, plumbing problems and several leaks in the roof, the majority of students have had to move from their rooms and are now without permanent lodging. It has created a stressful situation for the entire student body as many students are now sleeping 5 to a 3 man room. This situation has made it difficult for many students to apply themselves to their studies.” Kai stated.

The High Merchant Delegate Mara spoke up “The budget is already stressed we cannot afford to take on any new projects.”

“We know the Council has many requests to consider, so we also looked at alternate options.

Building 7, the current Freshman Dormitory, could be remodeled and repaired at less than half the cost of erecting a new building; but the remodel and repair must be done immediately. If we wait the building will fall into total disrepair, forcing the Council to provide funding for the more expensive new dormitory.

We have provided a cost analysis study of the two options.” Kai said handing a stack of folders to his mother. “We humbly ask the Council to consider our request. All students of the school wish to serve the council but unless this situation is corrected there will be less of us to graduate and take our place among the warriors to protect the people of Brunnis, and her interests.” Kai bowed again and returned to the back of the chamber.

The Council members quickly looked over the reports and after just a few minutes of deliberation voted to fund the remodel. They would have workmen there in the morning to assess the situation.

Later Selai and Adana left the Chambers to head home. As soon as they were out of earshot they burst out laughing, “Adana what have you been teaching him? Even Mara had to give in on that one. I’m impressed.”

“He padded the hell out of the cost analysis study. We could have built the new building for close to what he presented as the cost of the remodel. The remodel will be completed under budget and he will look like a hero for saving the people of Brunnis a tidy sum.” Adana laughed again “He did take the wind from her sails didn’t he? What could she say especially with his parting shot about protecting Brunnis’ ‘interests’.”

“You mean the merchant’s interests! And he’s only 16, imagine when he actually has some experience!”

“And he got exactly what he wanted. They never wanted a new building, just to get the existing one fixed. Mara walked out tonight thinking she put one over on him when he actually put one over on her!”

 ***** 

“What is so all fired important?” the headmaster asked as one of the freshman students dragged him up to the attic of the dormitory. There was a crowd of students gathered around something in excitement.

“Sir, the workmen found this container.” The student was explaining. “And well, you have to see for yourself.”

The headmaster reached the crowd and was about to ask what the commotion was when he saw what one of the boys was holding. The color drained from his face.

“Bring that box and come with me.” he said in a shaky voice.

He hurried back to his office. “Just set it over there.” He told the student as he went to the comm link. He called three people. “Come to my office, there is something that I must show you.”

The head master paced his office until the three people had arrived; Adana, Zinn and Selai.

“Thank you for coming so quickly.” He said as Adana and Selai exchanged a look. The headmaster never forgot the formalities, that he had now indicated just how deeply flustered he was.

“The workmen were clearing out the attic of the freshman dormitory this morning so they could examine the extent of the damage to be repaired, they found a container that had been stored there. Luckily it was sealed, but the boys were curious about what was in it. The container is old from the days when the Dorm was the old Dragon Fighter’s administration building.”

The headmaster lifted the lid and took out a framed faded photo of a group of young men. His hand was shaking as he held the photo out to Adana. It fell from her nerveless fingers and crashed to the floor. Selai carefully picked up the photo avoiding the shards of broken glass and splinters of wood.

She looked at it seeing what had everyone so unnerved. Kai stood in the front row wearing a uniform that had not been seen outside of a museum in over 900 years.

 ***** 

Kai stopped, lifted his arm turned his head and sniffed at his armpit. So he didn’t stink. That was not causing everyone to give him such a wide berth. It was as if there was an unseen barrier around him that no one could cross. The looks he was getting were also strange, a mixture of fear, awe and speculation.

He entered the building and opened the door to the Headmaster’s office. Aura the headmaster’s secretary jumped up from her seat as if she had springs in her rear end. She hurried over and opened the door to the headmaster’s private office before Kai could even open his mouth. Kai went through the door keeping his eyes on Aura as she closed the door.

When he turned around he found himself facing his parents, Selai and the headmaster. The headmaster had the same look of fearful awe on his face that Kai had been getting all over the campus. His father seemed to be sizing him up. His mother and Selai were looking at him almost as if they had just heard a joke and he was the punchline.

“Is someone going to explain what is going on? Why am I being treated as if I have suddenly grown two heads?” Kai asked.

“Kai, has you mother mentioned the prophecy to you?” Selai asked.

“What prophecy? What are you talking about?” Kai asked starting to feel some unease himself.

“Before you were born, I was visited regularly by the ancestors. I was granted an audience with the Time Prophet. She spoke a prophecy to me. ‘Kai will be the hand of destruction as Kai was in the past and will be in each cycle of time.’” Adana explained. “It’s why I have taken such an active role in your education. It’s why I have stressed how important you will be.”

“Today, evidence was discovered that supports the prophecy.” Selai said, offering the photo to him. “It’s why you have such a deep understanding of the Warlord’s scrolls.”

“No!” Kai threw the picture down on the floor. “I’m not some prophecy made flesh or some Messiah! The insects are getting closer and you’re just looking for someone to be a symbol, a martyr to this charade. I’m not it! I’m not him!” Kai said pointing at the photo on the floor before storming out.

Kai was enraged. He knew his mother was fiercely dedicated to her post, but never did it cross his mind that she would use her own son to further her purpose. He was so busy being enraged that he didn’t think to look at where he was going. Since everyone was getting out of his way he didn’t need to worry about walking into another student, fixed objects were a different matter.

When he finally stopped seeing stars, Kai sat up, towering over him was The Warlord’s monument and the man dressed in black casually leaning against it.

“Rebellion is certainly your strong suit.” The man in black said. “But there is a time and place for rebellion, this is not it.”

Kai shook his head, he was wide awake. This was not a dream.

“You have demanded answers all of your life, now you have them. The prophecy is your answer.”

“No.” Kai said.

“Yes, because when the time comes you will do what you are meant to do, as we all will. Circumstances will carry you.”

“You are the prophecy.” Kai said slowly.

“I am simply a shade of what might be. You are surrounded by what has been. Let them guide you. You are the present, you connect the future to the past. Accept what you are, it will be easier for you.” The man said as he faded from view.

“Your mother is upset, your words cut her deeply.” Zinn said as he lowered himself to the grass in front of his son.

“It has been many years since I have actually sat here in the midst of these obelisks, but I look out of my window every morning at them. They are a reminder to me that being a warrior is more than status, it is honor and service. And not just by us men who carry the Gortha.

There is a woman here that we honor.” Zinn nodded toward Lynna’s marker. “She never fought a battle except in council chambers, it was where she stood as a warrior just as Adana stands there today. She was mate to the Warlord, do you think she took pleasure in having her mate off on a battlefield somewhere risking life and limb?” Zinn questioned.

Kai sat silently.

“Let me put it this way, your mother has doted on you from the moment of your birth. Whenever you are upset she is right there waiting to comfort you. I have seen her cry tears of pain for no other reason than you are in pain. Is that the act of a woman who thinks so little of her son?” Zinn asked as he rose to his feet. “She has known from the beginning what you are and spared you that knowledge as long as possible, bearing the burden on her own shoulders.”

“I am not the person for this Father.”

“Kai you are exactly the person for this. Go apologize to your mother.” Zinn said.

* * *

“It’s the ugliest thing that I ever laid eyes on, but I wanted you to have something that I had made with my own hands. It’s my first and rest assured last effort at woodcarving.” Kai said with embarrassment.

“It is the most beautiful thing that I have laid eyes on my son.” Adana said as she hugged Kai. “This is a labor of love.”

“It’s just a wooden chest with some decorations.” He said bashfully.

“Irina has arrived.” Zinn said eying the chest. “She wants to know where her brother the great warrior is hiding on his 18th birthday?”

“I’ll just bet she brought company with her?” Kai asked, and then looked disgusted at his father’s nod. “Which is it this time? Terror or hero worship?”

“Kai, a little understanding. I know it’s annoying but look at it from their point of view.” Adana started.

“I am looking at it from their point of view. I’m either some blessed savior or walking weapon, no matter which, they view me as an object. They don’t see me as a person.

And forget about any girl that was born into another caste. To delicate to handle the stress of being around warriors and the older I get the worse it becomes. You’d better depend on Irina if you want grandchildren.” Kai went out to see his sister and deal with the latest sacrifice to her matchmaking efforts.

“18 is too young to be so cynical.” Zinn said as he and Adana followed in Kai’s wake.

“Mother, you have to do something with him.” Irina said as she joined her parents. “Look at him, I swear he looks constipated.

Tissa was so excited to meet him, and he looks like he would rather be anywhere else. It’s always the same reaction.”

“Did you tell her anything about the prophecy?” Zinn asked.

“No, she already knew about it.”

“That’s the problem.” Adana sighed. “These girls don’t see your brother, they see the prophecy and Kai knows it. It annoys him that people automatically see the prophecy, especially these girls. No matter where he goes he has to deal with the prophecy, it’s been a bitter pill for him.”

“It would be a bitter pill for anyone. People look at him and see their savior. The fall of Teso to the insects only increases the pressure.” Zinn said.

“He is the only one who has any practical knowledge of the insects. Denon approached me today about having him teach a class on the insects. Evidently he asked and Kai turned him down.” Adana said.

“Why would he do that? A nice cushy job teaching when he just graduated?” Irina asked.

“He accepted a security position with the Cargo Transport Service.” Adana replied. “He’ll be doing the frontier runs.”

“Kai! Are you addled? Where is your brain!” Irina yelled at him. Tissa looked like she was about to faint.

“Thank you for coming by, but I believe we are about to have a family argument. Perhaps you should go home.” Kai said as he escorted her to the door. He closed the door behind her, turned around crossed his arms and leaned on the door.

“That’s the second time today that someone has called me addled, strangely enough the accusation came first from my mother and now from my sister. I take it you have heard about my assignment.

No I am not addled. I need the experience. Mother the council continues to ignore your warnings. They don’t see any threat to Brunnis. You and I both know what the council’s opinion of warriors is now that Mara has been appointed head of Council. We have become glorified security guards.

What good are security guards going to do against insects? At least out there I may get some experience. And I’ll also be in a position to know what is actually happening and what I know, you will know.” Kai explained.

“He will advance in rank faster out there and it will be an actual advancement. If he stays here there will always be the question of which one of us bought it for him.” Zinn added.

* * *

 

“Kai, come in.” Captain Hir said. “Sit, sit I have a problem and I’m hoping that you can help me with it. I understand that you attended closed council meetings before you earned the Gortha?”

“Yes I attended with my mother.” Kai replied.

“I find myself in a bit of a situation here and I’m not sure how to proceed.” The captain handed Kai a stack of papers. “This is our delivery contract, the Ardonians are refusing to pay the agreed upon price. Yet they threaten to cut their ties with us if we do not deliver the cargo. I have no experience in contracts and treaties and such.”

“Let me look at the terms of the treaty and the contract. I’ll see what room was left for us to work with.”

 ***** 

“I am Kai. I have an appointment with your Minister of Interplanetary Affairs.” Kai announced himself.

“I am the Minister of Interplanetary Affairs. I was lead to believe that I would be meeting with a representative of the Matriarch Council, however you are a warrior.”

“I am also the son of the High Warrior Delegate Adana of Brunnis. She has given me full authority to act on her behalf and that authority was agreed to by a majority of the council. There is a freighter in orbit over Ardonia bearing cargo that was ordered by your Trade Commission. We are here to make the delivery and your Minister of Finance refuses to pay the agreed upon sum.”

“It is more than we can afford right now. We have had…troubles. We have lost several outgoing shipments which means we do not have the revenue to pay for the shipment which you have delivered.” The man said.

“What do you mean you have lost several shipments? Accidents, theft?” Kai queried.

“Insect attack. They come across the border into our local shipping lanes. Several worlds have lost precious cargo. Because we are so far out, we have been unable to secure our space. We worry that the insects will grow bolder.”

 ***** 

“Mother, Ardonia wishes to petition for aid. They had every intention of honoring the trade agreement. I offered them a solution but Mara may not like it. A contingent of Dragon Fighters to escort their cargo transports much as we are now doing with our own frontier transports.

Of course this would technically make them a military ally and give you more leverage in getting the council to take this threat seriously.”

“It would strengthen our position somewhat. Official reports coming through the administration would have to be accepted whereas rumor and hearsay carries no weight. This will rile Mara, it will weaken her stance of business as usual.”

“As Commandant of Dragons, father has the authority to send in a ‘temporary peacekeeping force’ until a military treaty can be officially ratified.” Kai suggested.

“If I fail to get it ratified they would be recalled.”  Adana countered.

“I thought of that, there is a way that you can get Mara to help you push it through. Ardonia is a member of the local trade cartel, interplanetary trade is the domain of the cartel. There are 13 worlds represented in the cartel and 10 of them have trade agreements with Brunnis. Under the terms of membership in the cartel each world is legally bound to honor the trade embargos of any member planet. So if the military treaty with Ardonia is not ratified, Ardonia could impose an embargo on Brunnis. Brunnis would lose 10 trade allies.” Kai told her.

“You are a born politician, my son.” She said with a wide smile.


	6. Chapter 6

Kai was glad to be going home. 10 years on Ardonia was enough. Besides, the warriors rotating through on this assignment were gaining some practical experience fighting the insects and father was right. Other’s needed the leadership and combat experience also.

He leaned his seat back and closed his eyes.

“Can I get you anything sir?” Kai opened his eyes to find the flight attendant looking at him expectantly.

“For now a beer would be nice and maybe later your name.” He replied.

“Well we keep the beer in a cooler in the storage area. It’s just a bit too high for me to reach. Perhaps you could come and give me a hand?” She said with a knowing smile.

Lowen watched his commanding officer and best friend follow the young woman with a shake of his head. He wondered how Kai could have the energy after the three Ardonian women last night. He busied himself reading the reports.

He was almost finished when Kai slipped into his seat.

“How are you going to survive on Brunnis? Our women aren’t quite as ‘free’ you know.” Lowen spoke.

“Pleasure houses are still a booming business. Besides Brunnen G women aren’t my cup of tea.” Kai replied.

“You think they will still be blinded by the prophecy?”

“Of course they will, again. As usual, the only women on Brunnis who will be bragging about how good the ‘prophecy’ is in bed will be fully compensated before they find out.” Kai said dryly.

“According to this report it seems the insect activity has leveled off.” Lowen said handing a paper to Kai. “Think maybe they are getting the message?”

“No I think they are plotting their next move. The activity has leveled before and they just come back with a different line of attack. They are intelligent, never forget that Lowen. Much more intelligent than humans want to credit them with being.” Kai handed the paper back.

“Your mother has gathered a lot of support for the warriors in the past 10 years. Many more are seeing the threat.”

“True but not enough to sway the Council.”

 ***** 

“By the prophet I don’t remember Duha’naur being so warm the last time we came home.” Lowen said as they walked out of the Visitor’s Center.

“It seems to be an effect of the approaching blue dwarf.” The architects weren’t exactly thinking of maintaining the environment when they built New Duha’naur. “At least Old Duha’naur is still green.” Kai noted gazing across the valley. “And now that all of the government buildings have moved to Or’dea, New Duha’naur is just another interplanetary tourist trap.”

“And a crowded one at that.” Lowen noted as another man squeezed by him. “Thank goodness they decided to build a transport system to connect the two sides of the city.”

“It is convenient, I can’t want to get home and relax.” Kai said as the transport headed off toward Old Duha’naur.

“So another two years of teaching. We always go plumb crazy Kai. We both should still be out there you know.”

“We learn a lot in the rotations to the frontier, things that others don’t know about the insects. I think that we are doing the right thing to come home periodically. Besides we won’t be here forever, We’ll be back on the frontier and you’ll be whining about how much you miss Brunnis, again. And we both know that if it comes to war, and it will; these warrior cadets will need to know what we know.”

 

* * *

 

 

“They have their heads up their rear orifices. We cannot wait for the council. We have to do something!” Adana was shouting.

“I know Adana, but we can’t just pull out of the council. The warriors serve the council and through them the people of Brunnis.” Zinn was trying to calm her down.

“Zinn, Boreal was not some distant world in the middle of nowhere!”

“Nor was it an ally. All of our overtures of friendship were rejected.”

“So we just wait until it’s our allies being destroyed and invaded? We will have no allies left.”

Kai walked in on the argument. “What is this about Boreal?”

“Kai! You’re home!” Adana grabbed him, kissed him, stepped back, inspected him and then kissed him again.

“What about Boreal?” He asked again.

“It has fallen to the insects.” Zinn informed him. “It was confirmed last night, the casualty reports are unbelievable. Now your mother has hatched some hair-brained scheme to side step the Council.”

“Boreal is too close to Brunnis, if the council doesn’t see the threat now they never will.” Adana said.

“Father, the Council ties our hands and yet they expect us to protect them. One of the benefits of being on the frontier is the ability to act. It’s the only reason we have had any success there. If we had to get approval from the Council, there wouldn’t be any of us coming home.

What do you have in mind, mother?” Kai asked.

“We have allies in strategic positions, but we don’t have any military ties to them. I’m going to establish those ties.”

“How will you do that without the council backing you?” Zinn asked.

“Very quietly, I will visit each of these worlds and appeal to the local governing body. We will offer weapons and training. We will have connections in place but the treaties will be with the Warrior Caste, not Brunnis.”

“There are over 100 experienced warriors in my unit. They have all been stationed on the frontier and all of them have survived skirmishes with the insects. These warriors could offer training. They will do it if I asked it of them.” Kai told her.

“You are going on a vacation with your mother, don’t unpack.” Adana said.

* * *

“Please enter my home and be welcome. It is our honor to receive the High Warrior Delegate Adana of Brunnis and her son Major Kai.” Nix, Supreme Judge of the Pordyahan Council of Judges said formally.

“Thank you, your hospitality is appreciated.” Adana said.

A teenaged girl stepped forward. “Dinner is almost ready.” She looked at Kai “You are Kai? You are not what I expected. You don’t look old.”

“Dava! Do not be rude to our guests.” Nix chided.

“Please do not chastise her for offering a compliment. My niece and nephew accuse me of being ancient. The young lady’s words are a balm to my ego.” Kai said with a bow.

“Father if you will seat our guests, I will serve now.”

After everyone was seated, Dava came into the dining area carrying a covered silver dish which she sat in front of Kai. “Allow me to serve you first. You are the first warrior ever to visit our home.”

Dava lifted the lid, “It is customary for the first served to taste their food before the others are served.” She said with a smile that radiated innocence.

Adana who had visited Pordyah before, recognized the smell of Odo peppers. She decided to let Dava’s little joke play out. When Nix started to speak, Adana spoke up. “It smells delicious.”

Kai poked one of the strange vegetables with his fork, lifted it to his mouth and took a bite. He gasped and grabbed the glass in front of him downing the contents in one gulp, it simply made the fire in his mouth worse.

Dava was howling with laughter and wiping tears from her eyes. As Kai resorted to fanning his tongue with the linen napkin, Adana asked “What’s wrong my son, is it a little hot?” before joining in with Dava’s laughter.

Dava finally took pity on the red faced Kai who was gasping for breath. “Here drink this, it will neutralize the oils from the pepper.”

Nix was profusely apologizing for his daughter.

Kai felt the burning immediately ease. Once the fire was out and he had caught his breath, he looked at the girl. “You have the bravery of a warrior, little girl.”

“I’m not a little girl. I’m 17. And I simply wanted to know if I was wrong for assuming your sense of humor would be as old and shriveled as I was told the rest of you was.” She retorted.

“Old and shriveled?! Do I look old and shriveled?”Kai demanded.

“No you look like a strong handsome YOUNG man.” She retorted. “I should have let your mouth continue to smolder!”

 ***** 

The Council of Judges had eagerly agreed to Adana’s offer and the scroll had been witnessed and signed. Adana and Nix were walking back to Nix’s home when Adana cautiously spoke.

“Nix, now that we have hammered out the details of our military treaty, I must discuss something else with you while we have a bit of privacy. It concerns the future of the Warrior Caste.

“Is the situation on Brunnis more dire than we have been led to believe? The Council’s envoys have assured us that the threat of a supernova has been neutralized with your stabilizer system.”

“It has but the presence of this dwarf in the sky above Brunnis is slowly killing our world. The median temperature has climbed 15 degrees and our annual rainfall totals have plummeted to half of normal amounts. The Gravity desert has grown 20%, Brunnis is dying. The scientists refuse to admit it. Within the next 200 years we will have to evacuate or die.”

“This is dire news, Adana. Tell me does the Matriarch Council not know or simply not care?”

“It is not among their priorities, any more than preparing to face the insects is among their priorities. The council can be shortsighted, they see only what is directly in front of them.”

“I understand that you have been blessed with the gift of sight, so I think that there is a reason you speak to me about this. Pordyah has entered into an agreement with the Warrior Caste Adana. You offer us weapons, your son offers us the benefit of his knowledge. You give far more than we give to you. After all, your actions will help Pordyah protect itself. Pordyah would give back to your caste.” Nix said. “Know that the Brunnen G Warrior Caste has asylum here. If it comes down to abandoning Brunnis, the warriors will always have a home here.”

 ***** 

“Keep it up and odo peppers will be on the menu again tonight!” Dava said as Kai struggled not to laugh.

“I’m serious Dava. I am 65 years old.”

“Right and I’m 100!” She retorted.

“Dava, I AM 65. I’ve been a warrior for 47 years now. My mother is almost 110 years old. We age slower than other races. Our average lifespan is 200 years. My grandparents and great-grandmother are still alive and in good health.”

“Kai my father is 53 so I know an old man when I see one, and you are not old! Not even close!” she argued.

“Children! What is going on? You sound like a couple of magpies!” Adana said as she and Nix entered the room, having just returned from the Council of Judges meeting.

“She does not believe that I am 65. She thinks that I am pulling her leg.” Kai explained.

“Actually he is telling the truth, Dava. I was 20 years old the first time I met Adana and now I appear to be the same age as she is. The Brunnen G age much slower than us and the older they get, the slower they age. I was a small boy when Kai graduated from the warrior guild school. I attended the ceremony with your grandfather.” Nix told her.

“You mean he really is 65?” She asked face turning red with embarrassment.

“Yes, he is.”Adana said gently.

Dava gave Kai a pained look before turning to run from the room.

“I was hoping not to embarrass her.” Kai said.

“Embarrass her?” Nix questioned.

“She has earned my respect.” Kai explained as he turned to leave. “You explain it to him, Mother.”

“Explain what?” Nix was now totally confused.

“There is a very well-known prophecy on Brunnis about my son. He has had to live with the effect of that prophecy ever since it was publicly revealed. Brunnen G women treat him as the prophecy, not as a person and he has no use for them. It’s long past time for him to have chosen a mate but he will not.

The only two women in his life that see beyond the prophecy are myself and his sister. We will argue with him, embarrass him and stand up to him. We do not fear him or put him on a pedestal, we treat him as a normal person. Dava has also treated him in this way. He has finally found a female he sees as worthy of being his mate, but to pursue her would be dishonorable.

She is too young, not yet recognized as an adult. Kai’s sense of honor will not allow him to take advantage of a young innocent woman. He goes out of his way to protect the women who have his respect. He did not want to hurt her feelings.”

“Wait are you telling me that your son sees my daughter as a possible mate? As in marriage?”

“It is impossible for him to mate with her or marry as you say. It is against our beliefs. He would outlive her by 100 years. When she is an elderly woman suffering the ravages of great age, he would be a man still in the prime of his life. He would outlive his children, grand children and possibly even his great-grandchildren. That is why it is forbidden.” Adana explained.


	7. Chapter 7

Kai had organized 15 groups of warriors to send to the worlds that now had military treaties with the Warrior Caste. His own group was to be the last to leave, they would be going to Pordyah. They would be leaving as soon As Lowen left with his group headed to Dagos.

“Don’t let those Dagosians give you any grief Major.” Kai told Lowen.

“I won’t General, I’ll get them whipped into shape.” Lowen replied. “I can’t believe your mother promoted us all like this.”

“I promoted you all so that these worlds will take you seriously. You have the experience, now you have the rank to go along with it.” Adana replied joining them and taking Kai’s arm. “Kai, I would speak with you before you leave.”

Kai turned to follow her. “What is it mother?”

“You left a very young woman on Pordyah, it’s been seven years now. She is a grown woman probably married and with a family of her own by now. Although you are careful to try to keep it from me I know your reputation. Not just here, but on other worlds. Leave her be Kai. Don’t go looking for her, for your sake and hers.”

“Mother, you know better than anyone that I would protect Dava with my life. You taught me to be honorable, do you think your lessons have fallen on deaf ears? I will not seek her out or do anything to upset her life. I promise.”

“Be safe, Kai.” She said with a hug. “I’ll see you when you get back. Nix and the judges know that you are my proxy delegate. They will assist you in anything that you need.”

***** 

The men on this mission were young, more boys than men; so Kai was used to the whistles and appreciative comments they made when another pretty Pordyan girl walked by. He mostly ignored it unless the men started crossing the border into disrespect.

He was on his knees inspecting the belly of the dragon fighter when a feminine voice said “Since you won’t come to dinner, I brought dinner to you.”

He straightened banging his head on the body of the fighter hard enough to see stars which produced a tinkling laugh. “Nice to know a girl can make a warrior knock himself silly.” He eased out from under the fighter and looked up to see Dava standing there holding a gaily wrapped box. “And bring him to his knees.” She added dryly.

This was not the young girl he remembered. She was a curvaceous woman. And she was smiling at him.

“Hello Kai.”

“Dava, what are you doing here?” he asked getting to his feet.

“Bringing you dinner.” She said holding out the box to him with the same ‘innocent’ smile she had worn right before serving him odo peppers seven years ago.

“Why do I have the feeling that you are up to no good, again.” Kai asked suspiciously.

“Why whatever do you mean?” she was the very face of innocence.

Kai took the offered package, untied the bow opened it and looked down at the box full of odo peppers with disbelief.

“You enjoyed them so much the last time you were here!” she said with a laugh while Kai scowled at her.

“I came to ask you to join us for dinner tonight. If you say no I’ll just come back tomorrow with the same invitation and another box of odo peppers.”

“Dava, I do not wish to disturb your life. I’m only going to be here for a year. You need to find some nice Pordyan boy and start a family.”

“Like you have settled down and started a family with some nice Brunnen G girl?” she retorted. “Kai have you forgotten what I told you seven years ago?”

“You were only 17 Dava.” Kai reminded her.

“I fell in love with you then, that has not changed. The only thing that has changed is that I am an adult now, which means I can do this.” Dava said tangling her fingers in his hair, raising up on tiptoes and kissing him to accompanying whistles from the men.

“I’ll see you at dinner.” She said as she turned and walked away.

It’s going to be a long year, Kai thought to himself.

***** 

Far above Brunnis the blue Dwarf star continued shifting in its stabilizing field. Not much, the entire repositioning would only be several inches. Not enough to be recorded by the instruments of the humans on the world below but enough to do what must be done and in return earn the chance to be united with the one that had called out to it in loneliness. This was the compromise it had made.

 ***** 

“Adana, your treaties with these worlds are your own, this Council does not recognize them as valid.” Mara said.

“The Council does not need to recognize them.” Moira High Smith Delegate spoke up. “As for the Smith Caste we do recognize them. Each caste can individually opt to recognize Adana’s treaties or not. Our priority is the production of weapons for ourselves, and our allies which are the same as those of the Warrior Caste.”

“Over 15 worlds have fallen while this Council sits by idly watching. You may not like it Mara, but it seems that others are becoming more concerned with the human death toll than with profits. You are very popular among your caste because your only concern is profit.

I am just as popular among the warriors because my only concern is the safeguarding of lives. You cater to the people of Brunnis by feeding their desire for material possessions. How popular will you be when their lives are at stake?” Adana stated before storming out of the council Chamber.

 

* * *

 

 

“So you think we are weak?” Lowen walked up to the man who was proving he had the biggest mouth of all the Dagosians.

“Yes. Brunnen G warriors are weak.” The man replied.

“What makes you think we are weak? Because we do not kill other humans?” Lowen waved his hand in a dismissive gesture. “We Brunnen G like a challenge! We want to face something bigger and stronger than ourselves! We choose to face the insects! Have you ever faced an insect?” Lowen asked.

“Have you ever sat out in the middle of space in a little fighter facing something larger and more powerful than you? Something that can crush you and your fighter to death in its mandibles?

I have. I have over 15 insect kills to my credit. My Commanding Officer General Kai has over 35 kills to his credit. Our unit combined has over 250 kills. Insect kills. We have faced and killed something that can kill us much easier than we can kill it.”

Lowen got in the man’s face, nose to nose with him. “Now tell me you think that I am weak. Tell me you think that any one of us is weak. We CHOOSE not to kill our own kind. Instead we kill the thing determined to wipe all humans off the face of the universe. The insects will kill Dagosians just as quickly as they will kill a Brunnen G.”

 ***** 

Nix watched as Dava cleared the unused plate from the table. She had been persistently inviting Kai to dinner and he had just as persistently refused to come. But Nix was learning that she was just as headstrong as her mother had been. Dava had set her sights on Kai. Nix had tried to explain to her why it wouldn’t work, but Dava remained deaf to his words.

“Kai came to see me today Dava.” Nix said. “Please, leave him in peace, Kai is an honorable man. He cannot be what you want him to be. He cannot be your husband it is forbidden.”

“I love Kai. He is simply being stubborn.”

“Dava he’s trying to protect you.” Nix said. He immediately wondered what he had said as she started thinking, which was not a good sign.

“He is protecting me?” She asked.

“Yes, he doesn’t want to hurt you. He is concerned with your welfare. He cannot be your husband so he keeps his distance to protect you.” Nix answered cautiously.

Dava hurried around the table and hugged her father. “Thank you! You have told me exactly what I must do.”

“Dava, what?” he called after her. “What must you do?”

“He needs a reason to come that concerns my well-being. I will give him one!”

 ***** 

In the week since Kai had spoken to Nix Dava had stopped coming by everyday. In fact he had not seen her at all. While it meant she wasn’t there to tempt him, another part of him missed her presence. He sighed as he read over the latest progress reports.

“General, Judge Nix is here to see you.” One of the Pordyan students stuck his head in the door.

“Send him in.” Kai said as he stood up to meet Nix. The man looked worried.

“What is wrong?” Kai asked as his thoughts flew to Dava.

“Kai, you must come with me. I have done all I can. I have yelled, threatened, screamed and begged. She will not come out of her room!”

“Dava?”

“Of course Dava! She has locked herself in her room. She refuses to eat. She has gone on a hunger strike! She says that she will only come out for you.

I ignored it at first but she hasn’t eaten in days Kai. She is determined to starve herself to death.” Nix said agitated.

“I will come Nix. We will get her out of her room and see that she is well and then I’ll have a talk with her.” Kai said.

Kai thought furiously on the way of how he could convince Dava to fix her sights on someone else. It wasn’t that he wasn’t interested, he was way too interested. The problem was that he couldn’t be what she deserved.

“Upstairs, first room on the left.” Nix said as they entered the house. “I’ll fix something for her to eat. She must be starving.”

Kai watched Nix head toward the kitchen and then started up the stairs. He knocked on the door.

“Dava, your father is worried about you. Will you please come out.” He said as the door opened. Dava looked surprisingly strong for someone who had not eaten in almost week.

“Kai, what a surprise. If I had known all it took was starving myself I would have done this sooner.” She said as she lifted the apple to her mouth and took a bite.

“You aren’t starving?” He said in shock realizing he had been duped. “So did your father help you plan this? His act was very convincing. I came running over here because I thought…”

Dava had grabbed him and kissed him again. “You came running over here because you were worried. Just as worried as my father was when he came to you.

No I am not starving. I simply climb out my window and down to the kitchen at night after my father goes to bed. I would rather not have worried him like this but you gave me no choice. You ignore me and that does hurt, more than you can know.”

“Dava, It will hurt worse when I leave. I cannot stay here and build a life with you.”

“Kai, you are a warrior. I know that your duty comes first, but we are at war. The insects invade more and more of the galaxy. You are worrying about outliving me when you are going to be the one in the line of fire. Don’t you realize yet that I love you, idiot!

I’m not asking for your hand in marriage Kai. I’m not asking for what we both know you cannot give. I am asking for what you can give.”

Nix watched as Kai fought an inner battle with himself. “I can’t Dava.” Kai turned and started down the stairs.

“Can’t or won’t. You complain about others only seeing the prophecy but I think it is you who are blinded by the prophecy. I threw myself into studying Brunnen G history for the past seven years Kai. Do you think you are going to end up like him. Blown up in some battle?

The insects didn’t kill him Kai, he chose to sacrifice himself to protect the people he loved. The difference is he was willing to love others while you use this prophecy as an excuse not to love! The big bad Brunnen G Warrior is a coward!”

“I am not a coward.”

“Yes you are. You don’t face the insects because of bravery, you face them because it’s easier than facing someone who loves you. Kai I love you and nothing you do is going to change that.”

* * *

 

It had been a long two weeks. Kai had not been able to get Dava’s words out of his head. He had never let any of the girls Irina introduced to him get close because he hated seeing that look in their eyes. A look that he had never seen in Dava’s eyes.

Dava was not afraid of him and the dressing down she had given him the last time he saw her proved she didn’t worship him either. It was some cruel cosmic joke that the one woman who was perfect for him was forbidden to him. He had seen how the Pordyans treated ‘unmarried’ women.

Their attitude was positively asinine and archaic. Instead of caring for these women and their children, the Pordyans derided and shunned them. That was why he was keeping his distance from Dava. She needed to marry and raise a family with her status intact.

Kai yawned. Tomorrow would be an early day since he had to give a progress report to the Judges. He had finally narrowed the list of Pordyans they would train down to 10. And then he had promised to join Nix and Dava for dinner which was going to be strain. He needed a good night’s sleep.

_“She is right, you are a coward.” It had been decades since Kai had seen her or the man in black, not since the day the prophecy was revealed. Yet here she was, the flame haired woman._

_“What are you doing here? Why have you come back?” Kai asked._

_“I believe she is here to call you a coward.” The man in black answered._

_Both of them were invading his dream at the same time._

_“You have been given a priceless gift. I was given the same gift and I turned it down. I turned it down because I was physically and emotionally incapable of accepting, I as much as I may have wanted to. You have no such restrictions.” The man in black glared at him for a moment before turning and walking into the darkness._

_“He could not return the love of the woman who offered her heart to him. His emotions were stolen from him. All he had left was the ability to know what others felt, to know their pain as his own. He knew her pain for 4000 years and could not ease it.” The flame haired woman looked sadly off into the darkness where he had disappeared._

_“He knows Dava’s pain now, a pain that you can ease. Dava is willing to suffer the fires of hell for you, it is beyond her control or yours. You know that she was created for you. The universe frowns on ingratitude.”_

 

 

“Greetings Sister Superior, I am in need of clarification of visions and signs that I have received.” Kai said as Selai accepted the comm link.

“Kai I have been Aunt Selai since you were born. You and your mother both have a bad habit of formality when it is not necessary. Let me guess another visitor in your dreams. Which one was it this time?” Selai asked.

“Both of them, together.” Kai said. “I struggle with…something, someone. My honor demands one thing and my heart another.”

“Dava.” Selai responded. “Your mother told me of her.”

“Yes, Dava. But she is forbidden, to accept her would be against our beliefs.”

“Kai, let me tell you how that little taboo came about. When we first came in contact with off-worlders some idiot fell in love with one of them. Instead of focusing on the joy of finding his life’s mate, he focused on the bitterness of losing her. That bitterness carried over to her children. Because they were bitter, people assumed that every Brunnen G would be bitter. That every Brunnen G would be as small minded as that one man.” Selai said. She closed her eyes for a moment concentrating as she for the first time got a glimpse of Kai. She had a flash of understanding.

“Kai, follow your heart. Do not let the bitterness of one long dead warrior influence you. I sense that your honor is also telling you to follow your heart. It is the taboos of our society that cause your conflict. Your heart and your honor both realize that the taboos of our society must now bow to something more powerful. Something more powerful than any of us has brought Dava to stand in your path.”

“Selai, I don’t understand. What do you mean something more powerful?”

“She is necessary to the prophecy, a part of it. Time is a circle Kai, but not a single circle that replays itself in a continuous loop. It’s like a never ending spiral, circles within circles. What we do in this circle affects the circles yet to come.

The prophecy is there running through these circles in a line. The past affects the future and the future can affect the past. The prophecy is the one constant that crosses each loop. The prophecy never dies and it never ends, Dava is a part of the prophecy.”

 

* * *

 

 

“Adana your efforts are paying off.” Moira said.

“More like Adana dodged a bullet.” Selai replied. “Mara was not expecting Idira to change her vote.”

“We still do not have the unanimous vote we need. 5 to 3 in favor of war. And Mara continues to tell the people that the warriors are simply trying to feed their fear to gain status. She plays on the fact that the worlds that have fallen did not have military treaties with us and yet Teso did have a trade agreement with us. A fact that she conceals.” Adana sighed.

“I fear that we will only gain her attention when an insect knocks on her front door. And at the rate they are advancing it will be sooner rather than later.” Kira added.

“By the way, The Alteri ambassador paid me a visit yesterday. They are putting their production facilities at our disposal. That will increase the weapons output.” Moira said.

“Yes they have also committed half their units to transport escorts which has eased the stress on the warriors. The Alteri Alliance is just as strong as we are, they only lack experience in dealing with the insects. Kai gave me a list of names to send to them as trainers.”

“How is Kai?” Selai asked as she and Adana headed toward Adana’s new transport.

“He is seeing her.” Adana said as she entered the vehicle and closed the door.

“Adana, we cannot protect him. You are thinking like a mother determined to protect her child. You forget that protecting is his job. You have to accept the inevitable.” Selai said quietly.

* * *

 

“General, sir, is it raining?” Bosh asked.

“No Lieutenant it is not raining!” a sopping wet Kai replied.

“Um you are dripping all over the floor.”

“I know that!” Kai said as he stomped off toward his quarters. He stripped off his wet uniform. Still chilled from his unexpected dip in the river compliments of Dava, he stepped into the shower as hot as he could stand it.

In less than an hour he was feeling more like himself. He was also beginning to feel a little more admiration for Dava. He still couldn’t believe she had pushed him into the river, just because some child started crying at the sight of an armed warrior. He had to admit it was effective in ending the tears.

He had surfaced to the sound of laughter and the sight of the child’s wide eyes. He had barely managed to climb back up on the dock when he felt a tiny hand on his leg.

“Go on, push him.” Dava was encouraging the small boy. “I promise you, he won’t bite.”

And for the second time in 5 minutes Kai was going for a swim although it was more of a dive the second time. He even played it up, pinwheeling his arms and balancing on one foot before going over. This time when he came up for air the little boy was laughing too and Dava was looking at him like he was the most wonderful man in the universe for making a fool of himself.

***** 

A year is not long. It passed in a blur. Kai and Dava were walking along the river saying their goodbyes as he was leaving to return to Brunnis early in the morning.

Dava stopped and pointed skyward. “Look.”

“Where did that come from? I know the skies of Pordyah. That star is not mapped.” Kai wondered.

“Because it is not permanent, it comes and goes with no explanation.” She said as the star slowly faded away. “No one knows why it just appears and fades.”

“A Pordyan mystery? Interesting. Do the Pordyans attach any special significance to it?” He asked.

“Not really, it is just an anomaly that graces our sky at times.” She replied.

“Anomalies should have a special meaning. I think that it means that a warrior is allowed to kiss the woman he walks with.” Kai said as he gave her kiss.

“All you had to do was ask, but from now on when I see it I will think of you. I wish you didn’t have to leave.” She said wrapping her arms around him.

“We knew that this day would come Dava. I have a job to do.” Kai said quietly. “I wish that I could stay right here wrapped in your arms but I cannot protect you from here. That I must do out there.” He stepped back and gently lifted her face to look into her tear filled eyes.

“Warriors accuse their woman of stealing their hearts; you did not steal my heart Dava, I gave it to you. I ask you to keep it safe for me until I get back.”

“You are coming back?”

“Yes, when this is over and I know that you are safe, I will be back. You are the other half of my soul, my heart belongs only to you until time itself comes to an end.”

“Be careful Kai. I will keep your heart safe. It is my most treasured possession.”

 ***** 

Nix knew that Dava would be upset when Kai left to return to Brunnis. In the month that had passed Dava had lost weight. She picked at her food in the mornings. The only time she showed any life these days was when another of the young women who had spent time with the Warriors came to visit.

“Father we must talk.” She started that morning at breakfast. That was a change, she had also been as quiet as a mouse. Nix was still trying to come to grips with the news that she had given him, she was carrying Kai’s baby. Worse yet she had not told him, and had gotten her father to swear not to reveal it either.


	8. Chapter 8

The energy beam approached. The gravitational field of the blue dwarf affected its course causing the beam to strike 20 miles northeast of its intended target. The Blue Dwarf had kept its part of the bargain, now all that was left to do was wait. Wait until Kai came back from the other universe to release them to be together.

 

* * *

 

 

The shockwave from the explosion was felt over 30 miles away. Where New Duha’naur had once been, there was now a smoking crater. The valley between New Duha’naur and Old Duha’naur was also gone. Much of the eastern portion of Old Duha’naur had also been destroyed by the resulting shockwave. The injured and dead were scattered throughout the rubble. People all over Brunnis were demanding answers.

Kai slammed open the door to the Council Chamber. The argument between the Matriarchs came to an immediate halt. He stomped forward until he was in front of Mara. Kai was covered in dust, filthy and sweaty. He placed his palms on the table leaning over Mara who backed up, feeling the anger that radiated off of him in waves.

“25 years we have been warning you. 25 years you have brushed our warnings aside. 25 years you have concentrated on everything except the approaching threat.

You have sat here and let our allies fall. You have ignored the reports that I and my unit have sent back. ”

“Kai, you are out of line.” Mauna, High Civic Delegate, warned.

“No! It is you who are out of line! This Council serves the people of Brunnis and I have spent the morning dealing with the results of your service. I have been digging the bodies of men, women and children out of the rubble that was once a part of Duha’naur. Warriors are there now still digging, still searching for the survivors of your inaction.

The death toll already stands at 200 dead in Old Duha’naur. New Duha’naur was vaporized. Everyone who was within that part of the city is dead. We have no idea how many people died there and we never will. There’s a big empty hole where it once sat.

I am a warrior. I serve the people of Brunnis, just like this council is supposed to.”

Kai stalked to the window and flung it open.

“You would not listen to The High Warrior Delegate and the others who sit on this council who stood with her. You would not listen to the unit leaders and officers. You would not listen to the entire Warrior Caste. You would not listen to the Sister Superior.”

Several armed warriors entered the chamber. One of them handed Kai a sword and dagger.

“The High Warrior Delegate, The High Smith Delegate, The High Healer Delegate, The High Agricultural Delegate and Sister Superior have our protection. No harm comes to them.” Kai ordered as he finished strapping on his sword.

“That roar you hear outside is the sound of an enraged mob headed to this chamber. They want blood and they will have it one way or another. How they have it is up to you.

Every warrior in this room will die if necessary to protect those I have named, because they have argued for action against the threat, they listened and put the protection of Brunnis first. You now have a choice.” He said to the remaining High Delegates. “You can make the declaration and give them the insects or you can cause the destruction of Brunnis itself when we stand back and let them have you. You know what will happen if a Brunnen G takes a human life. Brunnis itself will be destroyed. ”

“We will make the declaration.” Mara said defeated.

“We need witnesses to the declaration.” Adana said.

Kai walked out of the chamber in a couple of minutes people began filing in and taking seats as Kai chose 50 of the less rabid members of the mob. He put two warriors on the door to keep out the rest and returned.

“It is before this council to make a declaration of war against the insects.” Mara said haltingly “I call for a vote. All in favor raise your hands.” Every hand at the table went up.

“It is official by unanimous vote. Brunnis enters into war.” She said.

“It is the Warriors who will fight.” Moira said. “We should hear from the High Warrior Delegate as to what their needs are.”

“My son is the ranking officer present and better able to answer that question.” Adana said.

“We have been sending weapons and warriors to several of our allies. We must include all of our allies no matter what our agreement with them.” Kai started.

“Agreed.” The council nodded.

“I would ask that the Smith Guild send experienced weapons experts to Alteri to assist them in their efforts to produce weapons and to learn their more efficient production techniques so they may be implemented here on Brunnis.”

The council once again agreed.

“And we demand that The High Merchant Delegate step down as Head of Council. Her conflict of interest has prevented us from fighting as we need to fight. In her place we would have Sister Superior, she serves all castes equally.” Kai finished and glared at Mara daring her to complain.

“The Council agrees to your needs and your demand.” Selai said.

Out side a cheer went up as one of the witnesses gave the news. “Brunnis goes to war!”

 

* * *

 

 

It is amazing how fast news can spread. Within a week two contingents of Dagosian warriors had arrived on Brunnis to augment the warriors ranks and humanitarian aid was pouring into Duha’naur.

“The timing of the attack was a blessing for us. Because of the Festival of the Time Prophet, most of the city was empty. Those born in other areas had already left to join the celebrations in their birth lands.” Zinn said. “But we were lucky in more ways than one. Brak please give your report.”

“Our new second sun.” Brak started. “Little Blue as many of the scientists have started calling it.”

Brak pulled up an image on a viewscreen and traced a line back from the impact zone. “This is the trajectory the beam followed. As you can see something caused it to shift here. This is the point it would have come into contact with the gravity field generated by the star.

We traced it back and recalculated the original course of the beam. It would have hit here.”

The impact area was not far from the original target on the surface of the globe. Brak shifted the view to show an image of the terrain.

“Old Duha’naur would have taken a direct hit, specifically the Guild School. The insects targeted the spot that legend tells us the Warlord made his first kills.”

“So the question is where to go from here.” Denon said. “We are at war. I am too old to be leading a war party. I’m stepping down as General of the Warrior Guild, we need new blood.”

Several of the high ranking officers around the table perked up at the news. Many of them were salivating at the idea of occupying the highest warrior position.

“But before I do I would like to take care of a bit of housekeeping.” He said.

“I am choosing to step down because I am not qualified. I have no combat experience, as a matter of fact none of us on this Warrior Panel have any experience in combat. I am suggesting that we all step down and make way for those who know what they are doing. I suggest you all go quietly and with dignity, otherwise I will make it my parting order.

“Well Denon, yours is not the only resignation that I have received this day. I have already spoken to my choice as your successor and he presented me with a radical idea, but one that has merit.” She stood and went to the door. “Perhaps we should hear his idea before we have a mass exodus.”

Kai entered the room with several warriors at his back. He bowed to Adana. “You humble this warrior.”

“Please gentlemen be seated. I spoke to Kai this morning about a couple of resignations I received and he advised me to reject them and consider a different course. Kai please explain your position.”

“General Denon, with all due respect, I don’t want your job. The responsibilities I would be expected to shoulder would prevent me from doing my job which is fighting. I’m not cut out for administration. None of us are.” He said indicating the men who had followed him into the room.

“I suggest that the Warrior Panel remain intact, and instead adding to it members whose experience is in combat. We will handle the logistics of fighting and the rest of the Warrior Panel will handle the logistics of support.”

“This is highly irregular.” Denon said.

“I am aware of that, but it will allow those of us fighting to concentrate on fighting while you can concentrate on the support and administration.”

“I think Kai’s idea is a good one.” Adana said. “The Panel will enjoy the benefit of both knowledge and new ideas. We will also have the benefit of accurate knowledge from the front lines.”

The door opened and Lowen hurried over to Kai and whispered in his ear.

“Excuse me.” Kai said. “But it looks like you will be getting your news from the front lines sooner than expected. One of our personnel transports is under attack. We just received a call for help.”

Kai and the other young men headed for the door.

 

* * *

 

 

“We have to find out where they are staging from. These attacks are happening too close to Brunnis. They are somewhere close. They have to be.” Kai said tiredly.

“I agree but where? We’ve swept this entire sector and nothing but asteroids.” Lowen said. “They just appear out of nowhere to hear the captains tell it. The monitors are clear one minute and the next there they are.”

“Get me the reports of the most recent attacks.” Kai said “I want to look over them personally.”

Kai logged on to his computer. It was really handy being plugged into the database. One of the suggestions he had made was to put every last iota of information gathered on the insects throughout history in a central computer database.

He searched for the information on the failed invasion. He had a hunch. He contacted Brak in his father’s office. “Brak, do you think my poor aged father could spare you for a few moments? I need your assistance with something and you are our scientific mastermind.”

In less than an hour Kai, Lowen and Brak were studying star maps, reports and the database.

“I’ll be damned if you weren’t right Kai. Hiding in plain sight.” Brak said.

“Shall we call up the Dagosians? They are itching to tangle with the insects.” Lowen asked.

“What the hell, the more the merrier make it an open assignment.” Kai said with a laugh. “Pass the word on to our allies to clean up their front yards. Destroy every asteroid field they can find.”

“We’ll have them out of the galaxy in no time!” Brak said.

“This is only the advance force, they’re the scouts. The main force is still out there, we haven’t seen it yet.” Kai said. “They are testing us, gathering intel.”

“What do you mean?” Lowen asked.

“They made a mistake. They just don’t know if they have made a mistake. That is what they are trying to find out.” Kai said.

“I have to admit, I’m not exactly following you either Kai.” Brak said.

“Duha’naur, it was a pre-emptive strike. They are trying to find out if it succeeded or not.”

“How do you know it was a pre-emptive strike?” Lowen asked.

“Because it’s what I would do. If I knew where they were coming from, if I could identify the source; I would hit it with everything I had.” Kai replied. “I would take it out and then mop up what was left. They weren’t aiming for New Duha’naur. Little Blue deflected their beam.”

“They were aiming for the Warrior guild school.” Brak said.

“And The Guild School is the source of the Warrior Caste.” Kai finished.

* * *

Dava sat looking out the window. Tano had bounced back quickly from his grandfather’s death. The resilience of youth she thought. She looked up at the sky. It was hard to believe that out there warriors and fighters of all races were battling insects. Kai was out there. She suddenly saw the appearance of a bright star in the sky that slowly began to fade. She smiled at their special anomaly it eased her somewhat.

Dava was surprised at the strange turn of events her life had taken from the moment her pregnancy began to show. She had been expecting derision and instead found people going out of their way to make things as easy as possible and she was not the only one. Several women had found themselves with child after the Brunnen G left. The strangest thing of all was finding out that the temples were behind their acceptance. The half Brunnen G children were honored as were their mothers.

* * *

 

Kai woke up between two women. He had no idea of what their names were. He hadn’t wanted to know. They were nothing more than objects to relieve stress. He eased out of the bed and pulled on his clothes in the early morning light.

He made his way out of the pleasure house and looked up at the sky. It had been 10 years since he had seen her. He wondered how she was doing. Wished he could be there for her to comfort her in her grief. His mother had sent word, Nix was dead. That meant that Dava was alone.

Kai made his way to the temporary headquarters. Lowen had told him that he had important news to deliver this morning when he arrived.

Kai took care of cleaning himself up first then grabbed a cup of whatever it was the locals drank in the mornings and sat down to read the morning reports. He consolidated his reports and transmitted them to his mother’s office. He then looked at the campaign map. They had gained some ground here and lost ground somewhere else.

He put together new orders containing battle plans. Like the Warlord he ran multiple battle plans each day. He chose his plans at random. But the insects would adapt quickly. He leaned back in his chair and closed his eyes.

“The great General Kai napping on the job?”

Kai opened his eyes and stood up. “Lowen, It’s good to see you. What was so important you had to come here all the way from Alteri?”

“You remember a discussion we had some years back about what you would do if you knew the source of the insects? Still feel up to it old man?” Lowen said with a smile.

“Are you telling me you know where they are coming from?” Kai asked.

“Maybe not the source but,” Lowen unrolled a map out on Kai’s desk. “Some of the fighting is taking us beyond the frontier, we are mapping as we go.

Here this cluster of worlds. All occupied by insects. Some of the more daring of our allies, namely the Alterians did some low atmospheric fly over scans.”

  
Lowen handed Kai an envelope. Kai gave Lowen a look and opened the envelope.

“They are just as intelligent as you keep saying they are, Kai. Just as intelligent as we are. Cities Kai, those huge mounds are insect cities.”

 

* * *

 

 

“Kai did not tell me why he wanted me to call this meeting. Only that it was imperative that I do so.” Adana was explaining to the latest delegate to arrive.

“Have patience, if Kai has asked to address us, he has good reason.” Selai said.

Kai arrived less than 10 minutes later in the company of a mixed group military men from several different worlds. They all looked tired as if they had come directly from the battlefield.

“Your Presence humbles this Warrior, Respect to those I serve.” Kai said greeting Adana and the Council.

“General, Welcome home. We thank you for your service.” Selai said. “You have asked to meet with the Council and The High Warrior Delegate made it sound quite serious, even though she claims to have no idea of why this meeting was so important.”

“There was no time to send a report. Forgive me for using my family connection. It is of the utmost importance that you are made aware of this information.

Allow me to introduce Admiral Norga of the Alteri Alliance Special Command.” Kai nodded to the man next to him.

“Greetings to you all. I’m afraid that the General did not have the time to properly brief me on customs and etiquette, so allow me to apologize for any faux pas ahead of time.

Five, no six days ago a multi planetary patrol along the frontier engaged the insects. On the verge of defeat, the insects retreated across the frontier, here.” He pointed to a holographic star map that was now being displayed in front of him.

We found that this point coincided with the entry point of a beam that entered our space almost 15 years ago. Our scientists’ curiosity was aroused, using scientific formulas and the speed and direction of travel, they discovered that this beam would have reached Brunnis approximately 10 or 11 years ago.

Major Lowen who is in command of the Brunnen G contingent on Alteri made the connection that this must be the beam that struck your warrior city of Duha’naur.”

“Lowen entered the information into our central database and was informed that the same information was already there.” Kai continued.

“What do you mean it was already there? How could it be when this was just discovered.” Moira asked.

“The information came from the flight log of an Ardonian freighter over 1000 years ago. They tracked the entry of a comet from beyond the frontier. The description and size of the comet was exactly the same as the data that Kai the Younger sent to command on the passing comet when he logged it the first time, the same comet that he later destroyed.” Kai answered.

“I’d like to have Brak see this.” Adana said.

“I forwarded the information to him while we were enroute. He is double checking but the information has already been double checked by the Alteri and the Dagosians.”

“We both came to the same conclusion, this is where they are coming from. Ladies, this is the home base of the insects.” The Admiral said bringing up a new display.

A cluster of several worlds appeared. The admiral increased the magnification until the council was looking at a huge mound on the surface of one of the planets. Insects were coming and going out of openings along the side of the mound.

At the base of the mound insects ambled back and forth. Something slunk out of the woods toward the mound. One of the insects wandering around at the base of the mound broke away and chased it down catching whatever it was between its mandibles and crushing it.

“They are guarding it.”Adana said in amazement. “Just like we guard our cities.”

“Yes, the mounds are their version of a ‘city’. There are dozens of these mounds on each of these planets. All of the planets except one are devoid of human life. However on this one there is a very small population of primitive humans.” Norga pointed to the world closest to the border. “We estimate the entire human population at 500. Kai has suggested we attack them, a very sound tactical decision however…”

“I need personnel transports, healers and ground troops.” Kai finished.

“Kai you would only need those things if you were planning to land.” Adana said.

“I am. I plan to evacuate the humans before we attack. I won’t kill humans just to kill the insects.” He said.

“I should let the Council know that my purpose for being here is two-fold.” Norga said. “First is to impress upon you the importance of the information you have just seen. Second to inform you that the military leaders of each of your allies have come to an agreement, we cannot keep fighting with such disorganization. We need to be united under one commander.

Right now we have too many people issuing conflicting orders. The Brunnen G have experience fighting the insects. It is best if we all follow your lead. We have chosen Kai to coordinate our efforts.”

“I move that we provide Kai with what he has asked for.” Kira spoke up. “As a healer saving lives is my goal, I will provide you with my best people.”

“We must discuss this first.” Selai said. She raised her hand when both Kai and Adana started to speak. “We are talking about putting Warriors and our allies on the ground in a hostile unfamiliar environment. We cannot do that lightly. I am not rejecting this, simply tabling it.

I assume that there would need to be discussion among the Warrior Panel also. Assemble your Panel Adana. Kai discuss this with them and come up with a plan to present to us. We will need to have details. We will meet again two days from now.”

In two days the Council unanimously voted to approve the submitted plan.

* * *

 

“Have you smelled them?” Lowen was asking.

“Soap and water will take care of that problem.” Kai replied.

“And a good de-lousing! The healers tell me they are infested with vermin. Kai these are not people. They are no more than animals!” Lowen shuddered.

“Through no fault of their own. They have been more concerned with surviving on a planet dominated by insects than worrying about your sensitive nose. The children will be fine they will be able to easily adapt. It’s the adults which will be the problem. We have to remember that they are most likely terrified.” Kai said. “The Dagosians are going to take them in. They said something about being able to relate to their feral nature. But now that they are off the planet, we are going to blow this entire cluster to atomic bits.”

“And then mop up what’s left?” Lowen asked.

“We aren’t at the point of mopping yet but it’s a start.”


	9. Chapter 9

“Tano, come sit with me. We need to talk about your father.” Dava said.

“No, I don’t want to hear anything else about what a paragon he is. Not once in 25 years has he so much as taken the time to come here and see how you fare. He didn’t even show up to comfort you when you were mad with grief over Grandfather’s death.

He left you alone and pregnant on a world where unwed mothers are derided and ostracized. He’s anything but the paragon that you make him out to be!” Tano said angrily.

“He knows that I am well because his mother knows that I am well. He sends word when he can.” Dava tried to explain. “But I never told him that I was pregnant, he never knew. Neither does his mother.”

“You never told him? Why? Why would you keep this from him?”

“Contrary to what you believe, he is an honorable man. Right now he’s out there fighting the insects, just like you are about to do. He is risking his life for me, for you, for the entire galaxy. Just like you are about to do. He does not need to be distracted, anymore than you need the distraction. Which is why I will not tell you his name.” Dava said. “For your sake, let this hatred of your father go. He will return to us Tano, when he is able. When he is no longer needed out there.”

He hasn’t come back in 25 years mother, he’s not coming.”

“Yes he will, because he left his most valuable possession with me for safekeeping.”

* * *

 

“How many men did they lose?” Kai asked Lowen.

“Quite a few from what I understand, but they took twice as many with them. It seems that you taught the Pordyans well. They fought well in this battle.

But I don’t understand why you met with the warden of the penal colony this morning. What is running through your brain now?”

“I’m recruiting.” Kai replied matter of factly.

“The guards?”

“The prisoners.”

“Kai have you lost your mind?!”

“No. This unit will be under my direct command. Felons, all of them are serving life sentences, the only way they are getting off this world is by death. These men have no hope Lowen. I’m giving them hope.

They fight the insects, if they survive they receive a full pardon. Their debt is paid in full.”

“You are going to pardon a bunch of felons?” Lowen asked with alarm.

“They will be our shock troops. We are at the point of ‘mopping up’. It’s time to liberate the worlds that have been conquered by the insects. You saw how viciously the prisoners fought yesterday. They need something to take their aggression out on, and the insects give them that outlet.

We drop them on a hot world and they have free rein to kill insects and destroy everything the insects have built. While they are running rampant our regular troops will locate and arm the humans native to that world.”

“You said that they will be under your direct command, are you planning on being dropped in with them? Dammit Kai one of them will stick a knife in your back as soon as it is turned!”

“No they won’t. If any one of them so much as lays a finger on the General, they all will be hunted down and executed. Not by the guards, but by men under my command. Men not tied by laws and procedures.”

The man now standing in the doorway spoke. “Ba’ark reporting General.”

“Lowen, meet Ba’ark, second in command of my little unit.” Kai introduced the two.

“General, I thought you’d like to know that I contacted my people. Although we are normally smuggling contraband, we’ve had our own run ins with the insects too. I have a fleet of 15 ships standing by. They say it might be a nice change of pace to do a little ‘legal’ smuggling for a change.

Do you have a list of the occupied worlds? My people are gathering up food and other supplies. They will smuggle these supplies into the stressed worlds. At least keep the people from starving to death until we can get there.”

“Wait you are a criminal, what makes you so generous?” Lowen asked.

Ba’ark walked slowly around Lowen looking him up and down. “You are human. These people are human. Let’s just say we are learning that humans need to stick together. General we’ll get the shipments out as soon as you let me know where you want them to go.” Ba’ark said as he walked out the door.

“He has good reason to hate the insects. He was off-world on a smuggling run when the insects attacked his home. The government’s leaders abandoned the world leaving their population to deal with the insects. The remaining military was working hard at evacuating survivors of the initial attack when Ba’ark and his fleet returned. The smugglers and the military worked together to save as many as they could.

When Ba’ark found out that his wife and child were among the dead, he began hunting down the political leaders. He was finally caught and put on trial for killing five men who had abandoned millions, and a large number of the abandoned were women and children. We may not be able to take human lives Lowen, but I understand why he did.

I have never forgotten what it feels like to be full of rage. I remember the day Duha’naur was attacked. You were there, you were digging beside me. Every body we dug out of the rubble added to the rage I felt. I was filled to bursting with it. When I ordered that squad to the Council Chamber, I know what I felt. I know what the people of Brunnis felt.

When I gave that ultimatum deep inside I wanted Mara to balk, I wanted her to do what she had always done and block me. Just like she had always blocked my mother and do you want to know why?

So I would have the excuse I needed to stand back and let the mob rip her limb from limb. I was covered with the blood of innocents, people who would never have died had Mara for once thought about the people instead of increasing profits for her caste. My rage wanted to see her blood spilled.” Kai said as he walked past Lowen.

 ***** 

Thank you again for your assistance in repairing the major damage to our fighters. We can return to our own transport now and finish our repairs there. It’s good to know that the stories told about the General are true. We have heard that he takes care of those under his command. His generosity in extending that care to us is appreciated.” Tano told Lowen.

“Your squad arrived to reinforce us at a critical moment. The General has a great deal of respect for the Pordyan Forces. He was among those who trained the first generation of Pordyan Dragon Fighters. He insisted that you have whatever was needed. It’s too bad that you can’t delay your departure. I’m sure that he would like to meet you all and thank you personally.” Lowen said.

“If I could, I would. General Kai is a bit of a legend on Pordyah.” Tano said. “But the captain of the transport is on a strict timetable. He’s pushing it as is. We cannot delay him any longer.” Tano shook hands with Lowen and Ba’ark, climbed into his fighter and took off followed by the rest of his squad.

“Who was that?” Kai asked as he joined Lowen and Ba’ark.

“One of the young Pordyan pilots that decided to give us a little help yesterday. I believe he said his name was Tano. He said to thank you for your generosity. Why?”

“He seemed familiar, but I don’t know anyone named Tano. Perhaps he is related to one of the men I trained while on Pordyah.” Kai gave himself a mental shake. “But on to your secondary mission Ba’ark. Send your men to Brunnis. They will need to ask to meet with High Warrior Delegate Adana. Knowing my mother she will soon enlist the aid of the rest of the Council in getting your relief efforts supplied. Our Sister Superior Selai is Head of the Council she will put out the call to other worlds to donate supplies.

This world has been cleared. We move on next to Topal. It will take us few days to reach it. What is the word on when your relief ship will reach it.”

“They are enroute now. When I spoke with the Captain, he took off empty. He stopped at the first planet he could and begged for food and medical supplies to take to Topal. The inhabitants were generous. They left several hours ago fully loaded. They will reach Topal late tomorrow.” Ba’ark answered.

“There’s still time to get an escort to meet them.” Kai said.

“I appreciate the offer but my captains are experienced. They have been running blockades for years. They will get through even if they have to fight all the way to the ground.”

“When we arrive, Our squad will go in first. We will land near the old capitol. The insects seem to have gathered there. We’ll give them a big hello. They will come after us, clearing the way for the main force.” Kai said.

“In that case I’m glad I gave my captain orders to stick around. The crew can help with our ‘greeting’ and give us a little air support. They will also haul our butts out of the hot zone when we have accomplished our mission. Once the regular forces are in place the supply ships will head out to reload and move on to the next world.”

“Good, we’ll work methodically out toward the frontier.” Kai said.

“You know it’s going to take decades to get them out, even working non-stop.” Ba’ark said.

“Still less time than the greater number of decades it took them to conquer these worlds. It will take time but we will get our galaxy back.”Kai replied.

* * *

 

Kai sat on the bank of Lake Tragedy with his mother. It was an apt name for it since the body of water occupied what was once New Duha’naur and the valley that had separated the old city from the new city. Several new stablizing towers rose from its depths.

“We found out 5 years ago that our own sun was being affected by Little Blue’s gravity field. The only option was to stabilize it. The scientists used Alteri production methods and within 3 years had the secondary system in place.” Adana said quietly.

“Is it stable?” Kai asked.

“Yes the lake is fed by the North Sea through underground tunnels. The incoming water flows through turbines which generate energy. The energy from the incoming water powers the turbines that control the out going water. This creates a continuous energy feed. The excess energy not needed to power the turbines powers the stabilizer systems.”

“What if the turbines fail?” He questioned.

“There are solar back ups all over Brunnis. With two suns we have no shortage of solar power. This stabilizer system will still be here long after we are gone.” She said sadly. “Brunnis has changed Kai. Our environment grows more hostile to us each day. The Nomads who once lived in the Gravity Desert have abandoned it. They have taken over the old insect burrows and now live underground because of the heat on the surface. Several of those in the coastal cities are also moving underground. Even here we feel the higher temperatures. Selai has told the Scientists to turn their attention to our survival.”

“It’s a war on two fronts, then. The insects out there, and our own planet against us here. We are winning against the insects, but losing the battle for our home.”

“Kai, what you are doing is all important. You have driven them off of many worlds, these worlds are grateful. Your report to the Council yesterday was more than just a report, we can now see the light at the end of the tunnel where this insect war is concerned.

But our future is uncertain. Eventually Brunnis will have to be abandoned. When that happens we will need someplace to go.”

 

* * *

 

 

Poet, or rather Poetman as he was known now, approached the library. He thought back to that day so many decades ago, the day that changed his life, the day he had accepted a dare and snuck into the reading chamber for the Burst of Life. He had been so sure of what he had seen.

A dead man was walking the streets of Duha’naur, a dead man in black. He could still clearly remember every detail of the huge bug that the dead man had arrived in. He thought again of what would happen when the two suns were released from the imprisoning stabilizer fields.

But now he was no longer sure. Decades of all manner of hallucinogenic drugs were causing him to doubt himself. He popped another piece of Gongsplanger Root into his mouth and made his way inside. He noticed things were quiet.

The lone librarian started to stand at his entrance, seeing it was simply another roothead she sat back down. She knew that they often came into the library during the hottest part of the day to escape the heat. As long as they didn’t damage anything she saw no reason to run them out. She gave her attention back to her filing.

Poetman tried to remember the way to the reading chamber. Left, no right he thought. He shambled along until he spotted the icon above the door. This is it he thought to himself touching the pad. He never paid any attention to the faded subtext which read “Volunteers Only.”

The librarian blinked at the notification on her computer “Volunteer file successfully added.” She sat there in confusion for a moment. No more volunteers were being accepted. The people had demanded the practice be stopped after the attack on Duha’naur. She activated the comm link and reported what had happened to the Temple.

The file that had just been added to the Burst of Life was corrupted. All of Poetman’s memories had indeed been captured at the moment of his death, so had the chemicals altering his brain. The file that was Poetman had no idea that it was simply another piece of data. As far as it knew, it was alive. It began migrating throughout the entire Library database as it tried to find its way to the reading chamber.

 ***** 

“Adana I hate to ask this of you. I know how important it is to the family to spend time together when Kai is home. But we have an emergency.” Selai was frantically speaking over the comm link.

“I will come Selai, I know that there aren’t that many of us who are trained anymore. Let’s just hope that we can find it.” Adana replied as she broke the link.

“You’re leaving?” Zinn asked.

“It’s an emergency, Zinn.” She said.

“Can’t it wait until morning, after our son leaves?”

“Zinn, do you remember me telling you about that file I saw, the future Kai? That file has never been found. Now there is another file in the system that does not belong there.”

“It’s easy enough to delete a file Adana.” Zinn countered.

“Not this one, it’s a Burst of Life file. It’s traveling through the entire Library affecting other files as it goes. We have to find the original file. Other than myself and Selai, there are only three people with the training needed to look at those files. I have to go.”

Adana took her personal transport to the Library and was there within minutes. Selai was waiting outside pacing.

“The librarian noticed a man enter the library just moments before she received a notification of the new file. The system still works perfectly so the body was already cremated by the time I got here.” Selai explained. “We don’t have any idea of who it is. The librarian’s description could fit anyone. All we know is that it is a male. We are finding clearly labeled files that have the wrong information contained within.” Selai was leading the way to the reading chambers.

“So we have to search through all of them then.” Adana said.

“Yes. We have to find out which file is the source of the contamination.” Selai said as she stopped by a door. “Chime me if you find anything.”

Adana went to the next chamber. She went inside and sat in the chair steeling herself for what was to come. She reached out to place her hand on the display. Before she could do so a male voice interrupted her.

“High Warrior Delegate Adana? What are you doing in the library so late?” The man was very familiar although his style of dress was very strange. “You don’t recognize me? It’s me, Poet, but all grown up now.”

“Poet? What are you doing here?” Adana asked in confusion.

“Sad to say but I am lost. I used to know this place like the back of my hand, but it’s changed a bit in the years since I have been here. You won’t tell on me will you? Of course you won’t.

You were one of the few who never scorned me. Everyone else called me crazy, but you always treated me with kindness. I never understood why, but your kindness was always welcomed.”

“I know that you aren’t crazy, I saw the same file that you saw.”

“The big bug? And the dead man too?”

“The bug is a ship called Lexx. The dead man is from the future, his name is Kai.” Adana said.

“You did see it! So many people have called me crazy, I’ve begun to believe it myself. That’s why I’m here. I was looking for the Burst of Life reading chamber. I’ve given up on that idea. Now I’d just like to find the exit and go home.” Poet said.

“Poet, I remember that you always loved the library.” Adana said softly.

“Oh I do! There is so much information here. So many things to spur the imagination! It’s another complete world. You can lose yourself here.” Poet said. “I kept avoiding it but then today I had to come back. When I take a break from trying to find my way out of here, I sit down and read a little. It made me remember why I so loved this place. I kind of regret that last bit of Gongsplanger root. It would have been nice to take this all in clear-headed.”

“You took Gongsplanger? Before you, before you came in here?”

Poet gave her an embarrassed nod.

“Poet I have something to tell you, I don’t want you to get upset. I want you to remain calm. Can you do that for me.”

“Well that pretty much guarantees I’m going to flip out.” Poet responded.

“Think of how much you love the library Poet. Suppose you could spend eternity right here in the library surrounded by all this knowledge you love. Wouldn’t that be nice.” Adana suggested.

“I suppose.” He said suspiciously.

“That is what has happened Poet. You found the Burst of Life but it wasn’t the reading chamber. You found the volunteer entrance.” She said gently.

“Then I would be dead. The dead in the Burst of Life don’t have any awareness...”

“Poet your mind was affected by the Gongsplanger. You are somehow out of the file and in the library’s network. You are a part of the Library.” She explained.

“I’m stuck here? This is where I will spend eternity?” He yelled.

“You are a part of something that you love and you’re not stuck in the Burst of Life files. You have free run of the library. You are talking to me right now as a holographic projection. You can interact with everyone who comes through the doors. You can talk to them, advise them, make suggestions on what to read. Assist them just like you always loved to do.” Adana told him.

A smile slowly spread across his face. “Yes I can, can’t I and when the library closes for the night I will have all the manuscripts and books, all the centuries worth of knowledge in the database to keep me company.”

“And as long as there are Brunnen G on Brunnis, you will never be alone. I believe that this makes you our head librarian.”


	10. Chapter 10

“Kai this is good news! They retreated.” Lowen said seeing Kai’s frown. “They pulled out and ran.”

“Lowen, it is good news on the surface but only on the surface.” Kai said with a sigh.

“Why did they run? That’s what is eating you isn’t it?” Ba’ark asked.

“Yes. Why abandon a world that is firmly under your control. That is what worries me. There is no logical reason to do so unless you are pulling your troops back and preparing to make a stand.”

“Okay Kai what hare-brained path of thinking are you on now?” Lowen asked. “I’ve known you too long. You pull these totally obscure ideas out of your rear end, the thing is when you do you are usually right. So fill us in.”

“I’ve read the Warlord’s scrolls. He was convinced that the insects had some sort of hive mentality. They could act as a group, but once you separated them from the group they were somehow disconnected from the others. Left to their own devices.

That means that the insects on these worlds should be clueless about what is going on. They aren’t. They are pulling out retreating. They are regrouping. They shouldn’t be able to do that on their own.”

“You think they are somehow tapping into this ‘hive mentality’?” Ba’ark asked.

“Yes. And if that is the case there’s something controlling them.” Kai replied.

“What like an insect General?” Lowen said.

“Yes, exactly like that. The war won’t be over until we find it, and kill it.” Kai said as he got up.

 

* * *

 

 

Ba’ark and Kai were on the bridge speaking with the ship’s captain when it happened.

“Captain, I’m receiving strange readings on the scanner. It looks like another one of those rifts.” The navigator announced.

“Damn, better buckle up Kai. We may have to do some quick maneuvering.” Ba’ark said as he plopped down in a seat and buckled in.

“Quick maneuvering?” Kai asked as he also buckled in.

“Yes we call it a rift. We stumbled across it about 20 years ago The crew was in this sector then out of nowhere suddenly an object appeared. There was a bright flash and there it was.” The captain explained. “Alert the crew.” The man was ordering when the viewscreens suddenly dimmed.

“Keep your eye on those scanners!” The captain barked.

“Several small objects now showing on the rear scanners.” The navigator announced just as the pilot did a hard bank and climb to the left. The only thing that kept the crew from being tossed to the floor was that they were all buckled in.

“Readings returning to normal Captain.” The Navigator said as the pilot leveled off.

“Luckily we have a rough idea of where this rift is located.” Ba’ark said as he unbuckled. “The crews are always on high alert when approaching this area. Most of the time nothing happens, but when it does there’s not much warning to react.”

“So you have a record of this rift?” Kai asked.

“Yes and a couple of others. It’s an extreme hazard when it happens.” The captain answered. “It’s like debris just ‘comes here’ from somewhere else.”

“I’d like to see your data sometime but first let’s get this war over with.” Kai said.

 ***** 

“It looks like they have decided where they want to make their last stand. They like this section of the frontier for some reason.” Kai pointed to the star map. “They are massing here. That is good for us, we can concentrate our firepower.

The Dragon Fighters and few of the smaller grade fighter ships will stage here. Their mission is going to be to corral the insects, keep them fenced in the main battle area.

The Alteri will stage here, the Cartoians here.”

“That puts us directly in each other’s line of fire.” The Cartoian general pointed out.

“I know, but that’s where I need you because the Dagosians have the big guns. They are bringing some massive firepower to the fight. They will be here.”

“We’re going to push them right into the Alteri-Cartoian crossfire. The Dragon fighters are much smaller targets less chance of us hitting them with a stray shot.” The Dagosian Representative said.

“That’s right. Our biggest hazard is going to be friendly fire, so we are going to have to keep our heads. We do this right and it’s over.” Kai ended. “Let the men enjoy themselves today, tomorrow we finish this.”

 

* * *

 

 

Four days of constant battle and the humans were winning. The insects were becoming more desperate. It was at the point of being academic, the insects just refused to accept that fact.

The insect was persistent. It was taking everything Kai had and then some to avoid the mandibles. However Kai was just as determined not to end up as an insect snack. Like all Brunnen G he knew the only way to kill these things with one shot was to feed them a stinger blast straight down the gullet, easier said than done. He managed to position himself just as the insect lunged forward and found himself where he did not want to be, between the mandibles.

“Roll hard left and drop, come out of the roll with the stinger up. Fire immediately. Trust me.” A voice whispered through his mind. What the heck Kai thought, suicide is better than appetizer as he performed the insane maneuver. The insect suddenly lurched up away from him. As he came out of the insane roll he fired, just as a Pordyan style Fighter also fired. The insect exploded.

“Thanks for the assist. Looks like that Brunnen G training stuck.” Kai said.

“You are welcome, we Pordyans wouldn’t want to have to explain to General Kai that we let one of his Dragon Fighters bite it.” The voice replied.

“What’s your name pilot?” Kai asked.

“Tano, Second Pordyan Fighter Wing.”

“Well Tano, when you guys get together after this is over you’ve got serious bragging rights my friend. I’m very thankful that you did not want to explain to me that you had allowed me to ‘bite it’.” Kai laughed. “I don’t ask my men to do anything I wouldn’t do myself including going one on one with these insects in a fighter. Keep your head up. I want to say thank you face to face when this is over.”

 ***** 

The final battle raged for several more hours. The carcasses of dead insects littered the area. Now it was simply a matter of finishing off the dying. The insects had been destroyed. A handful had managed to escape. The 50 year Insect War was over.

The generals from all of the different worlds were celebrating. War stories were being told and the principles became more daring with each telling. The only one who did not share the jubilant mood was Kai.

“You know, you might try being happy. We trounced them!” Lowen said. “The Dagosians are complaining that there aren’t more left to ‘mop up’.”

“Lowen everything out there was the same as everything we have already seen. Nothing different.” Kai said.

“So? We destroyed them!”

“Lowen did it occur to you that the insects remained organized all the way through this battle? Their discipline did not break at any time. That bothers me. Something was controlling them.” Kai said.

“Not your Insect General theory again. Come on Kai, if there was such a thing don’t you think we would have seen it by now?” Lowen said.

“Not if it didn’t want to be seen. Why do you think I ordered all insignias and rank indicators to be removed? I sure as hell wasn’t going to broadcast to them who our leaders were. It would have been the same as painting a bull’s eye on us.

Whatever it is, we did not kill it today. It’s still out there. The battle may be over, but the war continues.”

 

* * *

 

The last human vessel finally began to move away from the battle area. The surface of the small moon that they had often staged from or used for cover, began to ripple. Chunks of dust and rock fell away as it crumbled. The massive insect shook itself. It was unlike any insect that had ever lived before. It stretched it’s 150 mile long body as it uncurled.

It ruminated on what it had learned of these insignificant creatures that called themselves human. Some like the ones called Dagosians were weak. They took joy in slaughtering others, Insects like itself and their own kind if no insects were available.

The ones called Brunnen G were different, they carried a whiff of something it instinctively knew was dangerous. They carried a hint of true cosmic power, especially the one that called itself, Kai. The Kai creature carried something that was not human, something it instinctively feared. It knew that it must avoid the Kai creature at all costs if it wanted to survive.

 

* * *

 

 

“Kai, thank you. All the men in the unit want to thank you. We had nothing to look forward to and now we have a fresh start with a clean slate.” Ba’rak said as he shook Kai’s hand.

“You are a free man you know? You could stay for the celebrations.” Lowen said as he extended his hand. “You’d be much more fun than General Sourpuss here.”

“You still think it’s out there Kai? This thing that was never seen in 50 years?” Ba’ark asked.

“I know it is, I just can’t prove it.” We can’t afford to let our guard down. It will organize the survivors. They will regroup and come back.” Kai said.

“The older you get, the more of a pessimist you become.” Lowen shook his head. “I’m going home to my mate, at least I’ll be around someone that’s smiling.”

“Are you sure you won’t stay?” Kai asked as he and Ba’ark watched Lowen wrangle his way onto one of the transports carrying men from the new spaceport to Duha’naur.

“No, I have a new mission now. My men got kind of used to the idea of going straight. A few captains want to get a closer look at those rifts. See if they can figure out what is going on. Maybe find a way to clearly mark them as hazards. They were just waiting for the debriefings to be finished. This time tomorrow we’ll be halfway to the Ardoian frontier.

For what it’s worth Kai, I think you may be on to something. I think there’s something out there that we haven’t seen too. I’ll keep my eyes peeled, send you word if I find anything.”

“Be safe, my friend.” Kai said as Ba’ark headed into the spaceport to catch his flight.

Kai was waiting for the next personnel transport when a personal transport pulled up to the loading area. Brak was driving. “The High Warrior Delegate insists that her favorite General come home in comfort and not packed on a troop transport.” He said as he got out and opened the door.

“I feel like wayward child being delivered home right now.” Kai sighed.

“Well, she is your mother. And she has been worried sick for 50 years. I think she’s just making sure that you come home without any ‘detours’.” Brak said.

“Like I said wayward child.” Kai laughed.

They spent the drive with Kai filling Brak in on the ‘rifts’ and promising to get Ba’ark to include him in the research. In no time they were pulling up to the family home.

“I have got to find my own place.” Kai noted. “A 125 year old should not still be living at home with his parents.” He said as the front door opened before the transport had even come to a complete stop.

 *****

 

Kai settled back on the sofa. The community dwelling was small, it had to be being it was underground but adequate for his needs. He was still trying to get used to the idea. The heat above ground was intolerable now during the day. Work crews were busy building tunnels from place to place. People never went around above ground during the day any more except to reach one of the many elevators that lead to the underground.

The Southern continent had been completely abandoned. Rather than migrate north and live with overcrowding, the Nomads had packed up everything they owned and headed to the stars. The northerners however refused to abandon their home and instead had come up with the solution of underground living. His mother was convinced it would not last, that the people were going to have to abandon Brunnis.

He had escaped from the Merchant Guild reception as soon as he possibly could. Not only was he tired of constantly hearing the word hero, Mara went out of her way to let him know that she did not share the opinion of everyone else. Surprisingly they agreed on something, he was far from a hero. He knew that the danger was not over. Ba’ark’s latest message confirmed that, an insect had been spotted, just a normal insect and one that wanted no part of humans.

He sighed as he got up from the sofa and went to the comm link. He established the connection to his parent’s house.

“Kai, how was the reception?” Adana asked by way of greeting.

“Do you really have to ask? Mara made sure I knew that she was just going through the motions. I’m worn out with the constant receptions and honors and everything else. They are premature.” He answered.

“Do you have proof?” Adana asked.

“Ba’ark let me know that an insect was spotted, beyond the new frontier boundary, but it was there.”

“I’ll let the Council know tomorrow. At least it justifies the continued patrols.” Adana replied.

“For 6 more months at least. I spoke to Selai tonight. She told me the Council is beginning to question the need to continue them. They are beginning to think that all they need to worry about is the problems here on Brunnis.” Kai said.  
“Kai you are living in a cave. Your father and I are even considering moving below ground. It is just too hot up here. The climate control unit keeps it cool indoors but just walking from the house to the elevator is draining.

Brunnis has problems. Sooner or later they will overshadow everything else.” Adana said.

“I know mother, problems as in more than one. I’m worn out. Dealing with Mara is an exhausting undertaking. Oh I won’t make dinner tomorrow. Some of the guys are getting together tomorrow night, and the general has to put in an appearance. At least it will be more enjoyable than dealing with the merchants.

Good night Mother.”

“Good night my son, get some rest.” Adana said as she ended the connection.


	11. Chapter 11

“A doorway?” Kai asked confused.

“As near as we were able to tell. We lost two ships. The first was there and suddenly gone, like it was swallowed up. The second one seemed to be caught in some energy field, the captain overheated the engines trying to break free.

We think that is what caused the explosion and collapse. It’s like the entire area ‘imploded’. A lot of good men were lost but we know exactly where it was now.” Ba’ark explained. “Even though we think its safe now because of the collapse, we’re marking it anyway.”

“Good idea. Thank you Ba’ark. I’ll pass the data to our scientific expert tomorrow.” Kai said.

“No problem. There’s something else I want to talk to you about. I’m on my way to Brunnis now. I’ll be there day after tomorrow.”

“You’re making a special trip to Brunnis? I’m honored.” Kai said.

“Don’t be. I’m coming because I know you are right.”

“Right? You found it?” Kai asked.

“Not exactly found it, but solid evidence that points to its existence. I’ll explain when I get there.” Ba’ark said.

The next Council meeting was 4 days away and the subject of the continued patrols had come up again. That would be one of the debated areas. If Ba’ark had proof then Kai had a reason to be at that meeting.

There had been no insects attacks in two years even though insects were being spotted. They were biding their time. And eventually they would be in a position to resume hostilities. Now was the time to finish them off, not sit around sipping tea.

 ***** 

Ba’ark bowed as Kai introduced him to Adana. “Madame, the pleasure is mine. I wish our meeting was due to better circumstances. Kai spoke of you often.”

“I too wish our meeting was under better circumstances. Kai would often say he wished he had more units like yours. I understand that he has shared his theory on Insect intelligence? Many of us share his view. Has he told you about the Invasion?”

“Ba’ark is aware of both the Invasion and the Extermination.” Kai said.

“Good thing that I am because it’s what allowed me to realize that Kai is right. I have evidence that supports his theory, especially when combined with the events of the Invasion.” Ba’ark answered.

“Then let’s go to the conference room. We will be joined by Brak and my mate Zinn.” Adana said.

Ba’ark suddenly stopped, looking at a huge portrait. “The Warlord.” Kai answered without being asked. “He’s about 60 years older than I am in the portrait. The older I get the more I look like him.”

“Kai looked exactly like Kai the Younger when he was in school. This photo was uncovered when Kai was a student at the Guild School. It caused quite a stir since it was 1000 years old.” Adana pointed to the photo that had been found when the old dormitory was remodeled.

“So this one is actually you?” Ba’ark asked looking at a portrait of Kai and Adana together.

“Yes that is actually him.” Adana said with a laugh as she led the way into the conference room.

“Father, Brak this is Ba’ark.” Kai said as everyone took their seats.

“The Ba’ark who sent the data on the rift?” Brak asked.

“One and the same although it’s a former rift now.” Kai said. “He’s here because he has uncovered evidence that supports the idea of the Insect General as Lowen calls it.

“How much do you know about the Battle of X-72?” Ba’ark asked.

“We know it was long and ‘costly’ in terms of human lives. It is also the battle that ended the war.” Adana said. “But you asked specifically about that area of space earlier on the comm conference.”

“These are images captured before and during the battle. You can clearly see the moon that we designated X-72. We often used that moon to stage smaller craft from and as cover at times.” Kai said.

“These images were captured by a Cartoian patrol 6 weeks after the battle.” Ba’ark handed a stack of images around.

“Wait, your reports didn’t say anything about destroying X-72.” Zinn noted.

“We didn’t destroy it Father.”

“Kai, are you suggesting what I think you are suggesting?” Brak asked. “Do you realize how absolutely huge it would have to be?”

“The Sweep, we destroyed every asteroid field down to the smallest space rock.” Zinn said.

“Wait I thought the sweep was to remove their hiding places?” Adana questioned.

“No Mother it was to remove them. They would curl up and hide in plain sight. Our instruments were reading them as asteroids. It never crossed anyone’s mind that there could be one big enough to pass for a small moon.” Kai explained.

“Looking back over the information available from the Invasion and correlating it with the data we have picked up during the war years it all adds up to there being some ‘higher’ intelligence at work. And it’s learning from you.” Ba’ark said. “Let me explain what I mean.

First the Extermination. The Warlord was able to adjust and hone his battle techniques effectively because the insects really had no strategy, they were reacting. So he could tweak things here and there. One of his most effective battle plans was a two-prong attack. He used a small force to get their attention and then hit them with the main force from behind some sort of cover. He had over an 80% success rate using this method. He basically wiped them all out on Brunnis with the exception of a handful.

Now let’s look at the Invasion. A small force in the vicinity of R2, and the main force concealed in a comet. The Dragon Fighters were new, created to patrol the edges of Brunnis’ space. They were a wildcard in the deck. Had they not been there Brunnis would have had no warning, the insects would have won.

Now let’s look at this last war. They attacked human dominated planets closest to the frontier first. Methodically ‘testing’ for lack of a better word. It’s like there they were trying to see what would happen, kind of like dipping your toe into a pond to see how cold it is first.”

“Are you saying they were trying to draw us out?” Zinn asked incredulously.

“Yes, that is exactly what I am saying. When you didn’t respond they attacked Duha’naur. The very spot that is your Warrior Caste administrative and organizational epicenter.”

“Kai has been calling it a pre-emptive strike all along.” Adana said.

“That speaks of intelligence. The most damning evidence yet is that the comet and the beam both came from beyond the frontier here in the vicinity of the mysterious X-72 which has disappeared as mysteriously as it appeared.”

“What do you mean as mysteriously as it appeared?” Brak asked.

“X-72 is not listed on any star map older than 300 years. It just suddenly appeared 250 years ago. It drifted across the frontier and into that spot then stopped.”

Adana stood on shaking legs. “There is a Council meeting tonight. One of the items up for debate is continued patrols. Most of the council members are pushing to stop them. They believe that resources would be better spent on Brunnis, and the environmental issues we face are monumental.

If there is indeed an insect out there as intelligent as you and Kai believe, it is just waiting for us to blink. To take our attention away for a split second. That is all it would need.”

“That is why I wanted you to meet with him mother. The council won’t listen to me, and they won’t listen to you. Perhaps they will listen to someone impartial.” Kai said. “Will you make my excuses for me?”

“You aren’t attending?” Ba’ark questioned.

“No, I don’t want Mara to use my presence as an excuse to question your credibility.”

 

* * *

 

“Kai,” Adana said pulling him into her arms for a hug. She led him over to the couch and pulled him down to sit beside her. Come son, I must tell you what the Council has decided. The topic was hotly debated but the vote was to stop the patrols. It has been two years since the war was officially declared over. They see no reason to spend more resources on what they call a ‘fool’s errand”. Mara has simply labeled us and the Caste as glory hounds. I’m sorry but they will no longer take protective measures unless we are attacked.

“So they just intend to sit there with their thumbs up their asses until the insects regroup and come back to finish what they started with the destruction of Duha’naur?” Kai realized what he had said. “Forgive me Mother, my tongue ran away from me in my anger.”

“There is no need for forgiveness. Your words were crass, but no more than the truth. Brunnis will only respond to a direct threat against us. Our neighbors who fought in this war at our side are now on their own. Any allies we have left after word gets out may well be destroyed themselves before the Council manages to remove their thumbs from their asses as you so eloquently put it.

I must give the news to your father who I am sure will be just as eloquent in his displeasure. I just wanted you to hear the news from me.” Kai walked to the door with her and she turned and hugged him tightly. “I love you my son, no mother could be more proud of the life she brought forth than I am.”

Kai turned from the door and was halfway to the kitchen when there was another knock. He hurried back thinking that his mother had forgotten something. Instead Selai stood there.

“I wanted to wait until your mother was gone. May I come in?”

Kai stood back as she entered. “How did this happen?” He asked.

“Mara was convincing in her argument. I abstained from voting.” Selai explained. “It was the only thing that I could do to help.”

“Would your vote have made a difference?” he asked quietly.

“No. It would not have saved Brunnis. Your mother is right, Brunnis is dying. What happens with the insects from here on is up to you.”

*****

“Kai, you aren’t serious? Do you know what you are about to do? Theft of property, Conduct Unbecoming of an Officer and Disobeying the Council.” Lowen argued.

“Screw the Council. We obeyed the council once before and what did it get us?” Dak asked. “My father died because we obeyed the Council. They dug him out from under the rubble of Duha’naur three days after the insects attacked us.”

“The General has the right of it. Let the Council sit here like a bunch of idiots.” Another man stood up and brought his drink over to sit at the table. “I’m a warrior. I swore an oath the day I received my Gortha to protect the people of Brunnis, not the Council. Honor demands that I keep that oath.”

“How can you find disobeying a direct order honorable?” Lowen demanded.

“Because dishonor is greater than shame. I know it is out there Lowen. Everyday I sit here is another day I live in dishonor. I’d rather bear the burden of shame than to live with the dishonor of knowing our people are in danger and doing nothing.” Kai said. “My mind is made up. I’m leaving in the morning.”

“Plan on company General, I will be there along with my brother, Dex. We followed you at X-72, we will follow you now.” Dak said.

“Add the name Hir to your little unit of Commandos.” The man who had joined them said. “I’m coming too.”

The Bartender limped over to the table. “I may have a limp, but that doesn’t stop me from piloting a dragon fighter as well as I always have. I wasn’t cut out to be an innkeeper anyway. The name is Lowe.”

“I’ll probably live to regret this but we’ve been together since the Guild School. If you are right, well, I have a mate and children.” Lowen sighed.

“You don’t have to come Lowen.”

“Yes I do, if you’re right it’s my children and grandchildren at risk. Their safety is more important than anything else.”

“Leave your Gorthas at home. Although we know we act honorably others will not see it that way. We will not stain them with the dishonor others will heap on us.”

“Well since this is my last night in business I might as well go out with a bang. Drinks on the house, my compadres. Drink up!” Lowe said.

* * *

 

Little Blue was just beginning to peek over the horizon when Kai and his group of fellow rebels stepped off of the elevator onto the airfield. Already the temperature was rising. They looked around and seeing no one made their way to the closest group of Dragon Fighters.

“Kai,” Selai said stepping from the shadows.

“Sister Superior!” Lowen said in alarm.

“Relax, I’m not here to stop you. Bann.” She said.

Another man stepped from the shadows. “He will go with you. It is the wish of the Time Prophet herself. She will not let me see what is ahead, but she tells me that you should look around, remember what you see.”

She knelt as reverently as she did every day in the temple offering her respect.

“This is your home and you fight to defend it. There are many who would call you heroes if they could.

I give to you a blessing, know that you are Brunnen G, the favored people. It was sworn to the Warlord and the people by she who sees through time. We hold a covenant through our blood that will never end. You who stand here honor that covenant even as others forget it exists.”

She stood and embraced each man in turn, pressing her lips against his forehead bestowing a kiss of blessing and ending with Kai. She pressed his clan badge into his palm.

“You will know what to do with it when the time comes. Kai is the hand of destruction as Kai has been and will be in each cycle of time.”

She shooed them off toward the fighters.

 *****

 

Adana read the note again, Kai was gone. The envelope had been on the table next to his Gortha. Now she understood why Selai had urged her to personally bring the council news to him that night. Selai had known what Kai was going to do. Adana thought back to her last meeting with her son. Deep inside she had also known.

She realized that she had always known this day was coming, even before his birth. She was the one who had instilled the rebellion in him through her teachings, honor above all else, dishonor was not to be tolerated and always obey the higher law. Kai’s destiny had not been filled during the war. All he had done was simply a lead in to today. Whatever he was destined to do to stop the insects, would be accomplished now.

Her son faced the insects with 6 other men who also valued their honor above all else. And they were hers, her warriors. She was the High Warrior Delegate, and she would not turn her back on them or allow them to be shamed by the Council. The High Warrior Delegate would make sure the shame did not touch those in her care, but the mother would see to it that her child was avenged. She used the comm link to call the Warrior Panel together, the entire panel.

She picked up the note and the Gortha and made her way through the tunnels to the Administration complex.

“Adana what is wrong?” Zinn met her as soon as she stepped inside.

“Kai, He’s gone Zinn.” She replied.

“What? What do you mean gone? Gone where?” Zinn questioned as he followed her down the hall to the conference room. All the members of the panel were present.

“Gentlemen, please remove your Gorthas and place them on the table in front of you.” She said as she entered. “You too Zinn.” She said as she removed the smaller Gortha she wore as a symbol of her office and laid it on the table in front of her chair. In her hand she held a second larger Gortha, the one belonging to Kai.

“Three weeks ago the Council chose to stop all patrols. You are all well aware of this. In the face of compelling evidence of our danger they have chosen to step back in time to the days before the attack on Duha’naur.

This Gortha I hold in my hand belongs to my son, General Kai. Like all of us he warned the Council of the danger we were in before the attack and the Council chose to ignore those warnings. Since the Battle of X-72 he has warned them of continued danger and they once again choose to ignore the warnings. My son however, chooses to ignore the Council. He left this symbol of his honor behind because he did not want it tainted by his rebellious act. He has chosen to honor the vow he made to protect the people of Brunnis, we will do no less. If he is not worthy of the Gortha, then none of us are. We will no longer wear the Gortha, put it in a place of honor and look on it. Remember the vows we all took and the lengths to which my son and his six companions now go to in order to keep those vows.”

She laid Kai’s Gortha on the table beside her own.

“But it does not stop there. Kai bears the shame of disobedience to those who have forgotten their vow to the welfare of Brunnis’ people. We will share his shame as a united Caste. Tonight I want every Warrior from Duha’naur and Or’dea present. Surround the building, let them know that we speak with one voice. Tonight we withdraw from the Council. Let them focus on their petty concerns, we will focus on ours.”

* * *

 

Selai glanced at Adana. Animosity radiated off of her in waves, Selai could literally see it rippling in the air.

Mara radiated satisfaction, she had won there was now more to spend on her grandiose building ideas; ideas that would never come to fruition. She was droning on outlining some detailed trade strategy when the Warrior Panel filed in followed by other warriors of lesser rank. Warriors of all ranks were represented, from the highest commissioned officers right down to the lowest of the enlisted. Like Adana, not a one of them wore the Gortha they all prized so highly.

It had begun; the fall of the Warrior Caste among the Brunnen G, the rise of the Warrior Caste among the Pordyans. From this moment on Warrior would be nothing more than an empty title to the Brunnen G until Kai was reborn.

“Of course we will expect support from the warriors in protecting the cargo shipments.” She finished.

“Oh do you now?” Adana said quietly as she drew a Gortha from its’ sheath, stood and drove the blade into the table in front of a shocked Mara. “That, is my son. It is his Gortha. He no longer wears it. He chose not to dishonor it with his rebellion against this Council. He rebels against this Council because he like all of us vowed to serve the people of Brunnis through serving this Council. This Council no longer serves the people of Brunnis, it serves the greed and arrogance of the Merchant Caste.

Kai does what is right, not what is sanctioned. In doing so he has taken shame on his shoulders but retained his honor. The Warrior Caste will do no less.

Look around you. Look out the windows. Every warrior from Or’dea and Duha’naur is here. Some are from even farther abroad. The Warrior Panel is here. We stand behind Kai’s decision, we no longer serve the corruption that drives this Council. I suggest you tell your Merchants to learn how to protect their own rear ends Mara, because we will no longer do so. The Warrior Caste withdraws from this Council.”

Adana yanked the blade free and gently slid it into the sheath.

“I too tire of serving the corruption.” Kira said. “I blame our inactivity for the thousands of lives lost so long ago in Duha’naur, men women and children that it was our duty to protect as the Matriarch Council. You do not withdraw alone Adana. The Healer Caste stands with the Warrior Caste as we always have.”

“Moira?” Selai asked.

“I remain with the Council, but only because it is necessary for the benefit of my own Caste-not because we have done the right thing. I am on record-I voted to continue the patrols.”

“I take it everyone else will remain?” Selai asked. “I also remain if for no other reason than to check Mara’s ambition.”

Adana stood and led the warriors out of the Council Chamber.


	12. Chapter 12

“The Alteri will take good care of Bann. It’s a good thing we thought to load our fighters and a shuttle onto a troop transport and just steal the transport.” Lowen said, as Kai settled the shuttle in the docking bay of the transport. “There’s no way two grown men can fit in a fighter. So where to now?”

“We need supplies. The Alteri were generous and would have been more so had I let them. But they need all they have for their own people, the destruction they suffered was immense. The Donovian smuggler’s have a base near here, we’ll head there.”

“It would be nice to see if Ba’ark and his bunch are staying out of trouble.” Lowen noted.

 ***

 

“Kai, Lowen welcome! My men have been loading a shuttle with supplies since you contacted us. They will get you loaded up in no time.

However I should let you know that I am under strict instructions to keep you here for a few days, you and your men. You’ve been through a few battles recently and you need to rest. So consider this your home for the next few days, relax have a little fun. Besides if you don’t I’m the one who has to answer to the former High Warrior Delegate of the Matriarch Council.” Ba’ark said.

“What do you mean former High Warrior Delegate?” Kai asked with alarm.

“Your mother is a formidable woman Kai, and as aggressive as any Donovian Boar when it comes to her cub. She pulled the entire Warrior Caste out of the council. I understand that over 5000 warriors were surrounding the building when she made her announcement.” Ba’ark laughed. “She told Mara to teach her merchants to cover their own asses because the warriors would not be doing it for them any longer. The Former High Healer Delegate walked out at her side. The Sister Superior remains as Head of Council simply to be a thorn in Mara’s side on you mother’s behalf.”

“I told her to denounce me. I didn’t want her tainted with the shame of what I chose to do.” Kai said.

“She told me to tell you that the warriors are united. They all gladly share with you the shame of being obedient to a higher law than Mara. But let’s not stand here on a landing field. Come, I understand the women are preparing a feast in your honor.”

“That is not necessary. Your offer of refuge for a few days is enough.” Kai said.

“It was their idea. They want to show their appreciation. Many of them had resigned themselves to never seeing their men again. You were willing to give us all a second chance and because of that families were reunited.” Ba’ark said. “It will make them happy to fuss over you. In this case my friend you have truly earned the accolades.”

 

* * *

 

 

The insects were definitely trying to lead them. “Let them retreat Lowe, do not pursue.” Kai ordered. “They are trying to draw you in for some reason.”

Lowe started to make the turn and as he did it appeared darting from behind the small ball of gas that was technically a planet.

“Crap!” Lowen yelled.

Kai watched the view screen in shock for a second before firing up the thrusters. “Head for the transport. I’ll pick you up on the fly. Get those fighters on board now.”

Three of the fighters were close. Lowe who had been more determined to chase the insects was farther away. The monster turned away from Lowe’s lone fighter and heaved its bulk in the direction of the three fighters closest to the transport.

Lowe immediately gave chase. “The fighters are faster than it is. Haul it!” He said firing off shot after shot. “You are going to pay attention to me!” Lowe yelled as his shots simply bounced off of the hardened chitin. “Okay let’s see how you like this then.” Lowe went into a steep dive and pulled up angled at the softer underbelly.

This time the insect screamed as the shot penetrated its soft flesh. Lowe fired shot after shot as Hir, Lowen, Dex and Dak scrambled to dock their fighters.

“They are on board break off now.” Kai yelled. The insect reacting to the pain of it wounds curled tightly in on itself clipping the tail of Lowe’s fighter. Lowe never had a chance to regain control before he crashed into the body. The fighter crumbled with the impact.

Kai retreated quickly from the monster. A dozen insects now took up positions guarding the abomination. Keeping a close eye on the scanners, Kai left the area as quickly as he could. Finding a small comet he established a synchronous orbit keeping the comet between them and the Insect.

“If I ever say I don’t believe you again, just knock my teeth out OK?” Lowen said as he dropped into the navigators seat.

Hir, Dak and Dex quietly took seats where they could find them.

“So what now?” Dex asked quietly.

“We send word to Ba’ark. He will pass it on to my mother. For right now, I need to think.” Kai said as he stood. “Whatever you do keep this comet between us and them.”

 *** 

Kai paced the length of the fighter dock. The dragon fighters were basically useless against this thing except at close range. Too close as Lowe had learned. And in all honesty all Lowe had done was hurt it. And there were still a dozen of the normal sized insects out there guarding that thing while it recovered.

“Yes it was injured, it needs time to recover. Now is the best time to attack. You only have four men.”

An idea came to him. They needed to even the odds a bit.

“Hir, get down to the fighter dock. We’re going to take a little ride. Lowen keep your eyes on the big boy, let me know if he so much as twitches.” Kai said over the intercom.

Hir entered the dock in a matter of minutes followed by Dex and Dak. Kai outlined the plan to them.

“There’s five of us left and we have six fighters. There’s a dozen insects plus the monster out there. We need to even the odds. I’m going to set the auto destruct on Bann’s fighter and tow it out there, right into the middle of them.”

“You’re going to need them in a cluster for that.” Hir noted.

“That’s why I called you down.” Kai answered.

“We’re coming too.” Dak said. “You’re going to need a bigger threat than one dragon fighter. The three of us can draw them out and then you can make your move.”

“You’re right. We can get more of them with the four of us.” Kai replied then activated the intercom. “Lowen how does it look out there?”

“Big boy is still balled up and the others are circling around him.”

“Good the four of us are going to see if we can’t even the odds a little bit.” Kai answered. “You guys get a three minute headstart to pull them off. In three minutes I’m launching straight for your position. I’ll come in drop Bann’s fighter.

I’ll program the auto-pilot to do a little maneuvering in a small area. When I drop it everybody get out of the area ASAP. Run like hell back here. Lowen have the transport ready to move as soon as the last fighter is on board. Everybody got it?”

“The timing is going to be everything on this one.” Dak said. “And we are going to have move quick. We won’t even know if we succeeded.”

“I’ll know. I’ll ease up over the comet when Kai launches. I’ll be in a position to follow what goes on while you guys are loading.” Lowen said.

“Wait, l have an idea.” Dex announced suddenly.

“What idea?”Dak asked.

“The transponder. We will know exactly where that thing is if we can attach it. It will give us a good reason to present a threat too!” Dex said as he left the hanger. “I’ll be right back.”

“What transponder?” Hir asked.

“My brother is a techno geek. He was working on this transponder that would allow us to track ships. If we can attach it to that thing, we’ll know where it is at all times.” Dak said. “No hunting or hoping we get lucky.”

Dex was back almost before he had left carrying a small device. “Let’s do this.”

“Okay I’ll power up when Kai launches. Be careful, that goes doubly for you Kai.” Lowen said.

Kai climbed into Bann’s fighter and began programming the auto pilot.

 

“Okay what do you need us to do, Dex?” Hir asked.

“Just keep them off my butt until I can get close enough to fire this thing off, stinger range will do it.” Dex answered.

Lowen watched the viewscreen as one fighter separated heading forward. The smaller insects immediately took notice and began turning in that direction. “Kai, how are you coming with the programming? It looks like you have about two minutes to launch before things get too hot on the guys.”

“I just finished getting the tow rig set up I’m ready.”

“You’d better launch now. The guys are catching it out there.”

“I’m almost in position to deploy the transponder.” Dex said.

Kai launched his fighter towing Bann’s behind him. The guys were catching it. Only a few insects remained clustered near the monster they were instead trying to destroy the three fighters. One fighter did a quick maneuver and fired off a shot.

“Transponder deployed.”

That was Kai’s cue. He pushed the fighter to it’s top speed right at the cluster of insects and fighters. Suddenly he braked hard, released the tow mechanism. And the cluster of insects turned toward the new threat that was heading straight for the giant insect.

“Go!” Kai shouted as he immediately gave his fighter full power.

 

Everyone was on the bridge gathered around Dex. Dex turned on the receiver. It showed a nice little blip moving on the star map.

“There he is. No more hiding allowed big boy.” Dex said pointing at the blip.

“Good work. Let’s follow him, see if we can’t take out a few more of his ‘guards.” Kai said. All but three of the smaller insects had been destroyed with their dragon fighter ‘bomb’.

“It’s beginning to look like we might just pull this off.” Lowen said slapping Dex on the back.

The ambush was set. Hir was on the transport. Kai, Dex, Dak and Lowen were hiding behind debris waiting for the insects to get within range. With the transponder, they had been able to work out where the insects were headed. Why they were headed here was a mystery. There was nothing at all in this sector except a bunch of debris.

“Whoa!” Hir’s voice came over the comm system. The insects are still a good ways off but the instruments are starting to go crazy!”  
“What do you mean starting to go crazy?” Kai demanded.

“Just…crazy. I’ve never seen anything like it!”

Kai tapped into the data stream. “Crap! Heads up! It’s a rift. Keep an eye out for debris suddenly appearing in front of you.” Another thought came to him. “Move out! We have to stop them. Whatever you do don’t let the insects get near here!”

“Dak! What the hell? He’s gone.” Dex’s voice was panicked.

“Dex, Move now!” Kai ordered.

“Dammit! Dex is gone too they both just disappeared off the scanners.” Hir noted.

“Don’t try to follow them! Back the transport away from where they were. Lowen let’s go. We have to keep the insects away from this rift.” Kai shouted.

“They are retreating. I gave them a taste of our new plasma cannon. They didn’t like it much.” Hir said.

“They aren’t interested in fighting anymore, they are trying to escape. The door swings both ways and they know it. They were heading for the rift.” Kai said tiredly.

“Dak and Dex?” Hir questioned.

“They are where ever that doorway leads to. Ba’ark lost a ship the same way. Let’s pray that they came out near a planet on the other side. Let’s hope that they find shelter somehow.”

“So what now?” Lowen asked.

“We get back to the transport and try to figure out where they are heading next.” Kai replied.

 ***** 

“Kai, go get some rest. You’ll think clearer with a little sleep.” Lowen said. “You aren’t going to be any help to us exhausted. And like you have been telling us since we left Brunnis, an exhausted warrior makes mistakes.”  
“He’s right.” Hir said. “You’re practically asleep on your feet. We’ll keep an eye out.”

“Alright already. I’ll go rest for while.” Kai said as the two practically shoved him off the bridge.

He was tired. And the search for the missing brothers had taken a lot out of him. The hardest thing any commander had to do was to decide to leave men behind. But big boy was on the move again. They couldn’t afford to wait.

He got to the small quarters he had claimed and collapsed on the bunk. He was asleep almost as soon as his head hit the pillow.

The dream was fragmented.

_Selai pressing his clan Badge into his palm, his mother speaking before the Council of Judges on Pordyah, and Dava smiling as they walked along the river the day before he left to return to Brunnis._

_“You can’t be that dense. Think about it, connect the dots.” A young woman and a man that looked like a masculine version of her stood before him. “We are another shadow of what might be, if you can figure it out.”_

_Dava was pointing up at the sky. “Look Kai, our anomaly. It is special to us.”_

Kai was instantly awake and remembering the flash and fade he and Dava had witnessed that day. The anomaly was another rift. That is where the insects were headed.

He activated the intercom to the bridge. “Set a course for Pordyah. That’s where they are heading.”

“How do you know that?” Hir asked.

“There’s another rift there. I saw it many years ago, before the war. Get us there as fast as possible.”

 ***** 

“General Kai, welcome back to Pordyah. My uncle trained under you before the start of the Great Evil. You and your men will have whatever you need. You have but to ask.” The Judge said. “We assured your mother that we would help you if you had need.”

“My men need to rest. There are four insects headed in this direction, one of them is like nothing any of us have seen before. I don’t think they will attack but it would be wise to put any of the remaining fighters you have on alert.”

“Consider it done.” The judge replied.

“One more thing, the daughter of Judge Nix, Dava?” Kai asked with his heart pounding. He knew the Pordyans had short lifespans.

“She is well. She still lives in the family home.” The judge replied.

“Thank you. This is Lowen my second in Command and Hir. Can you find them lodging for a couple of days?”

“It would be our pleasure.”

 *****

The house had not changed. Kai thought back to his many visits here. He had stopped on the way at a small market and purchased a box of odo peppers. He knocked on the door waiting patiently as footsteps approached. The door opened and the elderly woman stared at him in shock. All he noticed were her eyes, those sparkling green eyes that had always looked up at him shining with love.

“I thought you might need these to feed to some unsuspecting young man.” He said as he held the box out to her.

“Kai? Is it really you?” She asked.

“I left my heart with you. Did you doubt that I would be back?” He asked opening his arms to her.

“I always knew you would come back.” She said through her tears.

“Come in, I will fix you something to eat.” She looked at the box mischievously. “Perhaps odo peppers?” She said with a laugh.

“I’m sorry that I could not be here for you when your father stepped onto the path.” He said.

“But you were, in my heart. You have always been with me, Kai.”

 *****

Dava was snuggled against Kai sleeping peacefully. Kai was wide awake. Once more he had to leave this woman, his woman. His mate in every way that mattered. And somehow he knew that he would not be coming back this time. The message had been clear, the insects were determined to reach the rift. He was just as determined that they would not, even if it meant his life.

Dava stirred at his side waking to the day. “There’s something to be said for waking up next to a handsome young man.” She said.

“There’s something to be said about sleeping next to a beautiful young woman.” He replied.

“Kai, I look old enough to be your mother. I’ve certainly been mistaken for your mother more than once in the last two days.” She replied.

“I see a gorgeous, young woman with the heart and courage of a warrior. You have owned my heart since the moment you fed me odo peppers and laughed at my reaction. You didn’t fear me, you treated me like I was a man, not a prophecy. I gave my heart to you in that moment.

I could not make my feelings known, you were too young. When I came back I was determined to avoid you because I believed that you should have had a happy life. You should have married a good Pordyan man and raised a family. I knew that I could not give you that and you deserved it.

I could not take you as my mate. Brunnen G law forbade it. But here in my heart my mate’s name is written for all time, her name is Dava, daughter of Nix of Pordyah.”

He handed her a small metal brooch. “This is my Clan Badge, I give it to you. If you ever have need, my family will see that you are taken care of.”

“You are leaving?” She asked.

“I have to, the insects are here.” Kai said as he dressed.

“I love you Dava.” He said as he gave her one last kiss.

Dava waited until he had left and called her son on the comm link. She knew that this was the last chance for her son to let go of the hatred he felt for his father.

 ***** 

Hir and Lowen were busy doing last minute checks on their fighters. Like Kai they knew that this was the final battle. Like Kai they had resigned themselves to giving their lives to prevent the insects’ escape.

“Lowen, look.” Hir said as a group of men headed in their direction.

“We come to join in battle with our fathers. We are the sons and grandsons of the Brunnen G who came here years ago.” Tano said to Lowen.

Kai approached the group after making arrangements with one of the judges to return the transport to Brunnis. As he approached he recognized one of the Pordyan pilots.

“Tano, it is good to see you again.” Kai said extending his hand.

The man shocked him with an embrace instead. “She would never tell me who my father was. I spent my life hating the man who sired me. Now I understand, I know that my father is a man deserving of my respect.” Tano stepped back and let Kai look at his chest where the clan badge sat.

Kai was speechless. “This is Timor, my oldest son. We will join you in this battle knowing full well who we are. We are descended from the greatest of Brunnen G warriors, the Bloodline of Kai. We will honor those ancestors, we will follow you into battle. You fight today with your son and grandson at your side.”

“That is why you always seemed so familiar, I was seeing your mother in you. I wish that I had known.” Kai said. “But I do know of your bravery, you proved it by saving my life at X-72.

I wish I could have been there to watch you grow. I cannot take credit for the man you grew into, but I can take pride in the fact that you are a part of my bloodline. Your grandparents will also be proud of you.”


	13. Chapter 13

“We all know of the seven rebels, Brunnen G warriors who put their honor and the call of duty above all else. They fight even as others condemn them. They fight not only for the Brunnen G but for all humanity.

They started with seven fighting alone. They stand on Pordyah today their number reduced to three, but they will not fight alone.” Tano said. “We are the children of the Brunnen G. All of us are descended from the warriors who came here decades ago. None of us has had the opportunity to know our fathers, but we know that we are Brunnen G also through blood and training.

We will act as warriors. We accept the sacred duty that belongs to us by right of our Brunnen G blood.

Today the Brunnen G will face this threat together, those born on Brunnis and those born on Pordyah. General Kai, Father, do you wish to speak?”

“Pordyah has honored those who came here to train you. Your courage in battle has always spoken for itself. You have honored those who went before and you will leave a legacy of honor for those yet to come.

You are our future. The future of the Brunnen G rests with you. You honor us and we are humbled by you.

The goal of our mission today is clear, the insects must die no matter what the cost. Some of us will greet our ancestors today. Our ancestors stand ready to welcome us to the Dream Zone with open arms.” Kai said solemnly.

 ***** 

“Where is big boy?” Lowen asked.

“He’s hanging back and hiding.” Kai replied. “There’s also a smaller one missing. I think he’s planning to head for the rift when we engage these two. We know he’s here because the transponder is picking up the signal in this area.

Tano, take your squad in. Engage these two. That will draw the other two out from where ever they are hiding.”

Tano gave the order. 15 Pordyan fighters descended on the two insects. In a matter of minutes movement was registering on the scanners.

“There he is. Let’s go get him.” Kai said.

The two insects already engaged with the Pordyan forces were not going down without a fight Kai noted. They were attacking the fighters with a viciousness that had never before been seen. But the Pordyans were answering them with the same bravery and determination that they were known for.

Suddenly the two insects the three Brunnen G were chasing split off from each other. While the big one continued forward, the smaller one darted toward the raging battle. The change of direction was so abrupt no one expected it. Lowen was the closest to the nymph which was now racing forward.

As if it knew exactly where Lowen was, it suddenly stopped turned and opened it’s mandibles. There was no time to react. Lowen’s fighter slid between the mandibles and was crushed.

 

 

“One down, one to go.” Tano said. “Timor, take command, I’m going after that smaller one. We kill them all, General’s orders.” Two fighters broke off and followed him.

Hir and Kai were busy trying to keep the larger insect from progressing on it’s path. The smaller insect was getting away. Three Pordyan craft now raced toward it managing to surround it.

The insects were determined. The large one suddenly began to curl up, from it’s middle a long whip-like appendage stretched toward the three Pordyan fighters.

“What the hell is that?” Hir asked. The long tail lashed out, sending two of the fighters spinning out of control. Hir immediately began firing shot after shot at the tail.

 

Tano fought for control of his fighter and to combat the dizziness from his wild spin. He righted the craft just as the smaller insect darted forward disappearing through the rift. “It got through.” He yelled. Seeing the two Brunnen G hard pressed dealing with the lashing appendage, he headed in their direction. Five of the Pordyan craft and one of the Brunnen G were gone. The Brunnen G were targeting this monster, he surmised that this was the bigger threat.

Kai saw the tail coming toward him and took evasive action.

“Kill this thing Kai. Figure out a way and kill it. I’ll give your regards to the Warlord” Hir said as he directed his fighter to the spot where the tail was connected to the body. The fighter crashed into the massive body. The large insect bellowed in pain as the appendage was ripped away by the impact.

Kai did a quick assessment. There was a Pordyan fighter now at his side while six Pordyans fought the remaining insect. He glanced to the side recognizing his son, Tano.

The massive insect they were now following suddenly made a high pitched squeal. The smaller insect answered. It now suddenly began thrashing wildly while the fighters began backing off. All except one.

“Back off now Timor!” Tano yelled.

But Timor had found an opening. He fired as the massive mandibles closed. Both insect and man died together.

“Timor!” Tano yelled. “No!”

“Tano, take your men back to Pordyah.” Kai said “And deliver a message for me, to Adana, High Warrior Delegate, your grandmother.”

“No I will not desert you.” Tano said.

“Tano do as I ask, please. There is only one way to kill this thing. Enough good men have died here today, there is no need for anyone else to die now.

Tell my mother that one still lives. Tell her to have Brak look for rifts. That is how they will return, the same way that they escaped. Our fight is not over.”

“Father, please I have just found you.”

“I knew when I left Pordyah. It’s why I gave your mother my clan badge. Go now. You need to be as far away as possible.” Kai sped off in the direction of the huge insect. The head was gone already through the rift, but the massive body was taking time to pass. Kai shut down the fighter’s cooling systems as he felt a force pulling him forward into the rift.

Tano stopped his fighter and turned back in the direction he had just come. Half of the massive body was through the rift. As he watched as the area around the rift seemed to expand and then rapidly shrink. The explosion came a second later.

*****

Adana slipped her Gortha into the velvet pouch and placed it in the ornate wooden chest that Kai had given to her on his 18th birthday. The sound of the comm link beeping demanded her attention. The man was Pordyan. His face was filled with grief. On his chest he wore a clan badge, Kai’s clan Badge.

“You are Adana?” He asked.

“Yes.” She confirmed as she sat slowly in the chair. “I am Adana.”

“I bear a message for you, and a tale of great courage and selflessness. I am Tano the son of Dava of Pordyah and Kai of Brunnis, your grandson. My father asked me to bring a message to you.”

 

* * *

 

 

Dak and Dex were about to give up hope when they stumbled across this small world called Austrel A. They had been unable to find their way back to the transport, to Kai and the others.

The man who had met them, Orion, had been telling them of the troubles that the Austral system was having with something called the Divine Order. Neither man understood why the thought of this Divine Order troubled them so much.

They came to a decision. The Brunnen G were warriors. Until they could find their way home, they would remain here and assist these heretics as they called themselves in their struggle with this Divine Order. There was no way for the two Brunnen G warriors to know that they had emerged in another universe 200 years into the future.

* * *

 

Selai watched as the last of her people boarded the transports. She took one last look around at the dry dusty ground of Brunnis. The stabilizers still fired keeping both suns stable.

This is what they all died for she thought, Kai and the others. A soon to be barren hunk of rock, the forests were all but gone the oceans and lakes no longer supported life. This world was a ruin.

Selai entered the last transport taking a seat next to Irina. Kai’s sister had been appointed by Adana to lead the Warriors who were chosen to go with the people of Brunnis to look for a new home when Adana had left for Pordyah three years earlier with half the caste.

“We head off to a new life. We will find a world that we can claim as our own, a new Brunnis where we will thrive.” Selai told her. “It is your children who bear the duty now.”

 

* * *

 

 

In the library, Poetman finished his last assigned task. The final reference to Little Blue was removed. It was Adana’s last request before she left for Pordyah. She had already removed all the information from both council records and the Warrior Guild’s database. Little Blue would be a mystery. Poetman now had all the time he could want to browse the thousands of books and manuscripts. All he had to do now was wait for the big bug and the return of Kai.

* * *

 

The Group of women watched as the last vessel left the surface of Brunnis. The mission for this cycle was completed. The Brunnen G were headed to their doom even as they lived on to be redeemed through others.

 

They headed back to the temple to the small room deep in the bowels of the former Sister Superior’s private chambers.

 

**_We are the Time Prophet. Time is a mystery to most, but is clear to us. We see through time to its end._ **

**_We are the servants of KAI. We are the one created to guide and remind. It is our task to remind the spirit of the duty held by the soul._ **

**_We observe and record. We guard the door to the life beyond. It is our task to record the sacrifice so that it is never forgotten. We etch the third story, the task is complete. The warrior who rebelled against the disobedience of the council has earned his rest and the coming of the next begins_ **

**_We prepare for KAI’s return. It comes soon. The enemy of mankind builds it’s empire in a dimesion beyond, the punishment of the Brunnen G continues. The Warrior who returns to us must be inflexible, his duty is to destroy all that was before. He is the the destroyer and bringer of evil He is the end of all that is known and the beginning of a new future._ **


End file.
